


Second Chances All Around

by AgentMayhem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Little Skye, Marvel Universe, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Skye - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda family, director dad, mama may, melinda may & skye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMayhem/pseuds/AgentMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye exposes herself to an 0-8-4 leaving the rest of her team to deal with the aftermath, mainly Coulson and May. Big decisions will have to be made. Will this 'little' mishap bring them closer together or push them apart? (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Coulson stood in the front of the screen where series of undergound caverns were displayed, Agent May stood to his left with a stoic face as he spoke.

"Mission is simple. Go in, retrieve the 0-8-4 and get out" Coulson looked up to his young group of agents, getting nods and 'yes sirs' from most.

Skye raised her hand and spoke "That's a lot of area to cover AC... DC..." She made a face and waved her hand as if trying to shoo the new nick name away "you know what I mean. We going in teams of two or..."

"We is a lot of people Skye. You are staying here" he didnt give her a chance to answer before looking May "two teams of two. How long before we can..."

"As soon as we are dismissed" she answered before he finished

He looked back to his team "Consider yourselves dismissed"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a minute. Why am I the only one..."

"With Wards where abouts unknown and your f... look, it's the best call"

Skye crossed her arms and grumbled "says you"

Coulson and May turned to looked the younger woman, May with a raised brow and Coulson with a slightly furrowed brow "Care to run that by me again?"

Skye rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her side "I can take of myself AC. Mays training me now. I can do this, I can be part of the team"

The older man let out a barely audible sigh "Skye, not being involved doesn't make you anyless part of this team"

"But i can..."

"No." 

"AC please. Let me just..."

"I said no." the tone is his voice left no room for argument but Skye couldn't  help herself from trying again.

Her eyes darted to Agent May "Come on May tell him. Tell him how bad ass I'm getting..."

"Skye enough!" Skye's widened at the harsh tone before he continued "The directive has been given, I don't expect you like it but I do expect you to follow it. Understood?"

The younger woman resisted the urge of letting her bottom lip tremble and she dropped her eyes to look at the floor before nodding. 

Coulson gave an affirmative nod "Good." He looked to the rest of his team "let's move people"

The younger agents scattered in all directions and Skye stood and quickly made her way out of the room, avoiding any eye contact along the way.

This time Coulson let a long sigh and pinched  the bridge of his nose. 

"She'll get over it" May offered, her face unreadable 

"She needs to act more like an agent and less like a child" he looked over to the women standing at his side and gave a questioning look at her raised brow.

"What?"

"Well, for beginners if you want her to grow up maybe you should stop playing dad so often"

May left Coulson alone with his thoughts and soon her voice crackled over the comm system as the bus came to life "Lock it or lose it"

 

They landed in Lebanon several hours later. May, Trip, Bobbi and Lance stood before Coulson in tactical gear, all having climbing rope slung over thier shoulders. Skye and Fitz sat at the top of the spiral stairs watching everyone gear up, Skye's frown said it all. She watched as Jemma explained how the head lamps also had cameras attached so that her and Coulson would be able to see everything first hand. 

Skye watched as Mays eyes flickered up to her as she said something to Coulson, who shook his head then smirked before telling his team to be careful. 

 

Forty five minutes later Coulson left Fitzsimmons to watch the live feed and made his way up to Skyes bunk; feeling like his fuse had been short with her this morning he wanted to make amends. He knocked and recieved no answer so he tried again, after the third time he entered to find her bunk empty. Her laptop was left on and opened on her bed with a mediocre layout of the Jeita Grotto, he took a step closer to get a better look and frowned "Dammit Skye!"

He reached for his comm "May, Skyes gone and I'm pretty sure she is headed your way"

The comm crackled before Mays voice came through "Is this where I say I told you so?"

He pictured the smirk playing on Mays lips and shook his head then said a out loud "She is sooo grounded"

 

Skye took a deep breath as she made her was down the dark cavern looking for this supposed 0-8-4, she knew she only had so long before Coulson figured out she snuck off the bus. She wandered around for what felt like hours which in actual time is had been about forty minutes. 

The natural light was dying out so Skye switched on her head light and kept walking. She tried not to sike herself out but it was too dark and eerily quite. Eventually the cavern became more narrow and she had to turn to her side to squeeze through the opening in the cavern wall; once she came out on the other side she seen beautifully colored rock formations and pool of water that look almost like it was glowing. She walked to the edge of the dirt until her shoes toed the water to see how deep the natural pool went but what she seen instead made her pump her fist and bounce in place. There sitting at the bottom on watered grotto was an oblong shaped, metallic object with intricate carvings.

She dropped to her knees and reached into the freezing waters,  her chest dipping into the water. Skye wrapped her fingers around the object and pulled as hard as she could until 0-8-4 came free. Standing up she inspected her findings, still facing the water. She brought it closer to her face and turned to collect her things.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Skye nearly jumped out of her skin and a sound came from her lips as she dropped the metallic article, looking up to find a very pissed of Melinda May.

Before she could answer she heard a hissing noise coming from the ground; her eyes followed the noise and found that the 0-8-4 had cracked and was now releasing a fine mist.

"That's not good"

The last thing she seen was Agent May reaching for her as her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye exposes herself to an 0-8-4 leaving the rest of her team to deal with the aftermath, mainly Coulson and May. Big decisions will have to be made. Will this 'little' mishap bring them closer together or push them apart? (I suck at summaries)

Skye opened her eyes and just as quickly shut them when the light above her head seemed to bright to be normal. The next time she tried to open her eyes she squinted until her sight adjusted. She took in her surroundings and came to the conclusion she was in medbay, Coulson asleep in a chair next to her that is until Jemma noticed her awake.

 

"Welcome back! You had us terribly frightened" she walked over and shined a light in her eyes then proceeded to check  her BPMs.

Coulson sat forward and worked the kink out of his neck. He stood quietly at the side of her bed watching Jemma check her monitors when she finally stopped she let them know that everything seemed to check out fine but she wanted to run some blood work. Skye let out a groan at that but kept her mouth shut at the look she received from Coulson.

When Simmons left Coulson stayed quite for a few beats then looked at her "How are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth but he cut her off "and don't lie to me"

Skye decided against rolling her eyes "Tired... and my head feels weird."

"Pain?"

"No, like numb? I don't know how to describe it." She tried to sit up but a hand on shoulder stopped her motions.

"Sleep. I'll send Simmons in to finish her exam" his voice was kind, caring. It made her feel good.

"Was... May..." She trailed off and looked at her hands

"Whatever you were exposed to she wasn't close enough to be affected"

Skye let out a sigh of relief "Good."

"We'll talk more in detail when Simmons releases you."

After Coulson left Jemma returned with some orange juice for her saying it would help with the trembles.

"The Director said you have pain?" Simmon asked as she checked her monitors again.

Skye rolled her eyes "Not pain...just a feeling."

"I see." She took a hold of Skye's arm and swabbed it before drawing blood. Six viles to be exact.

"Geeze Jemma I don't have an endless supply of the stuff"

The other woman gave a sheepish smile "As they it's better to be safe than sorry"

Skye let her head fall back on her pillow

"How long was I out?"

"Hm? Oh, 14 hours, 46 minutes and 29 seconds. Give or take."

"Jesus! That's almost like... well like full day. Okay so it's not like I was in a coma but..."

"A coma or not you had us all very worried Skye"

"It's not like knew this would happen... so, I'm not gonna grow like, tentacles or anything am I?"

"It's improbable but not impossible. We have no clue what you were exposed to"

Skye's eyes widened "Wait! Are you saying i could...ya know... tentacles?!" She waved her arms around and grimaced "Great. Just great."

"My mum used to tell me 'if you don't want trouble, do not go looking for it' I think that applies here"

"Gee, thanks. Where was that advice 16 hours ago?" She paused "So, AC said May wasn't exposed?"

"That is correct. From what we can tell she wasn't near enough."

"How mad do you think 'mom and dad' are?" She joked with a smirk

"Very."

"Wait... cause I disobeyed orders? It's not the first time. Seems a little much don't you think?"

Jemma shook her head "They won't say as much but they were scared out of their minds Skye"

When Skye had the decency to chided Simmons continued "Coulson never left your side and May... well...  She carried you all way here. After you collapsed it was just the two of you and she did what she had to to get you here safely"

"Carried me... all the way...that's like... we were like 150ft under ground! Your pulling my leg. She didn't carry me. There's no way"

"Are you done? Coulson is in the lab with Fitz" a voice interrupted 

Both girls looked up to see Agent May standing in the doorway arms crossed in front of her.

"Right. Just finished" Simmons gathered the vials and her tablet and left the room with a slight nod to May as she passed.

May left without word and came back a  moment later with a tray of food "Eat. Then sleep."

Skye looked at the tray placed in front of her; macaroni and cheese with panko bread crumb topping, her favorite, and a side of steamed broccoli, no doubt Mays doing.

"What you did today was reckless and stupid"

Skye cringed at how calm May sounded and for some reason a lump formed in her throat like she wanted to cry.

"Not only did you disobey a command, you went in without a comm. If you want to be an agent then act like it"

May turned to leave and stopped for a moment "You're heavier then you look. Next time I'm leaving your ass down there"

Skye smiled as her S.O left the room then dug into her mac and cheese even the green plants considered food because May went through trouble if making sure she was fed. Then fell asleep with a full stomach.

 

The next morning Simmons released her and she couldn't have booked it any quicker. She made her way up to her bunk and grabbed a fresh changed of clothes then made her way to the shower. Afterwards she wandered into the kitchen and found Trip eating a bowl of cereal "Hey welcome back to the land of the living!"

She gave him a smile and plopped into the stool next to him "Where is eveyone?"

"You in that big of hurry to see Coulson? Girl, you have a death wish"

"It's just quiet for it being," she glanced at the microwaves time "8:15. Whats up?"

"Bobbi and Lance were sent out...and before you ask it's need to know so the details are hush hush."

"Sure they didnt make something up so they can be alone?"

Trip laughed "who knows with those two. They are either fighting or f..."

"FRICKLE FRACK!" Skye threw out loudly as Coulson rounded the corner with May. 

"My office." Was all he said to her as they passed.

Skye groaned and let her head fall to the counter. Trip patted her shoulder then took another spoonful of cereal "Could be worse. You couldn't have made it out of the caverns alive"

"Oh, right cause what shame it would have been to missed when the they kill me" she remarked as she nodded her chin towards Coulson's office.

Trip smirked "Probably better not to keep them waiting then"

"Gee, thanks"

She turned and slid off the stool and walked to the Directors office like a man condemned. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

When she opened the door Coulson was sitting behind his desk and May was standing beside him, one hand on her hip.

"Sit."

"No thanks. I'm good..."

"I'm not asking. Sit."

Skye took a seat and clasped her hands  in her lap.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry it happened or sorry you were caught?" When Skye didn't answer he shook his head slowly "that's what I 

thought"

"I don't think I need to tell what you did was against protocol and I have seen better agents debadged for what you did. Not only did you put yourself in danger but your entire team as well"

Skye looked at him with large doe eyes and willed her self not to let any tears fall but Coulson frown and tone of voice made it hard.

"We still have no idea what you exposed yourself to or the effects it will have on you. I can't express how disappointed I am in you Skye"

That was her breaking point. The dam broke and the tears fell freely "I really am sorry. I didn't think..."

"That's right Skye you didn't. If you want to be an agent then act like one. Or am I wasting my time in training you?" The other women in the room finally spoke

"No, no May. I swear I'll do better. Please."

If Skye was honest with herself she never thought about the rest of her team when deciding to go look for the 0-8-4 on her own. Hell, she didnt even know what was swimming through her system right now and the fact that May could have been exposed as well made her feel sick.

"Considered yourself grounded, so to speak. You are off fieldwork until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes sir" she looked to May as she wiped her eyes dry "will you still..."

"Training room. 4:30 every morning. You're late once and I am done." May left the office sparring a glance to Coulson as she did.

Skye sat there and let out a sigh of relief that May hadn't turned her back on her. She would never admit it to the older women but she was closest thing she was ever going to get to a mother figure and she was sure the feeling wasn't reciprocated but she would take what she could get. 

"AC?" The man in question looked up at her "thanks for staying by my side 'till i woke up"

"I would have done for it any member of my team. We are family Skye and sometimes I think you forget that"

"I know. I'm working on it.  I really am."

"Good. That's all I ask." He paused for moment, he noticed her tears still silently flowed down her cheeks. He came around to lean against the front of his desk and held out a handkerchief which she took and dried her eyes.

"Besides the obvious... is everything alright?"

She nodded "Yeah sorry I've just been pretty emotional since i woke up"

"Understandable. Go to your bunk, try and get some rest. I'll come get you when dinners up"

"Dinner?"

"Oh yeah. You won't want to miss this. I make a mean lasagna"

Skye smiled and May returned wearing a black sports top and matching yoga pants "You, me, 5 minutes, sparring"

She left just as quickly as she entered. 

"Gotta love it when words don't get in the way" he smirked at Skye

"Speaking of love... you and May ever..."she made a motion with her hands and wiggled her eyebrows

"That's classified" he stood and she knew she was being dismissed.

 

It was around 6pm when Coulson came to wake her. She could feel the gentle nudge of his hand on her shoulder as he shook her. When she opened her eyes she frowned and he smirked but his grin turned in frown as well when a whimper left her lips and she curled into fetal position. 

"Skye?" He reached up and put a hand to her forehead "God, you're burning up"

He stood and rushed to the wall comm and called Fitzsimmons.

When they arrived they made Coulson give them space before having Skye moved back down to the medpod. He watched through the tempered glass as two of his agents worked quickley around Skye. May came and stood beside him but said nothing as she too looked in on the younger agents.

They stood side by side for several minutes before Skyes monitors began beeping wildly and she began convulsing on the table. Jemma yelled for Fitz to inject Skye with something and soon the seizure slowed to a stop.

May released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and put a comforting hand on Coulsons shoulder when Fitz turned and gave a nod that it was under control.

 

-later-

 

"What do you mean there's an 'occurrence' in her blood?" Coulson asked not following what Simmons was trying to explain.

"Well, sir... it appears that there is a anomaly in all the tests we have run on Skye's blood"

"Meaning?"

"That, um that there seems to be a , uh rarity? Yes. Rarity attaching itself to Skye's um... her uh..." Fitz stopped talked and snapped his fingers a few times before Jemma leaned over and said something to him "bloodcells! There seems to be ab... abnormalities with her bloodcells"

Coulson took a deep breath "Meaning?"

Simmons made a face "We don't know. This has never been seen before sir

 It appears whatever strain this is is changing her..." 

"Changing her how?" May asked with a frown

Fitzsimmons shared a look "We don't know"

"Well figure it out" he barked

"Yes, sir"

The two younger agents left in rush. He could feel Mays eyes burrowing into the back of his head "Something to say?"

"They are doing the best they can with what they have Phil"

He looked at her when she used his first name and sighed as leaned against his desk "I know."

"Skye's a fighter, headstrong and stubborn but a fighter."

"Like you when we first met... even now" He smirked at the glare he recieved from the women in front of him and shook his head as a small laugh left his lips "When did we get old?"

"Speak for yourself" the corner of Mays lips curled up as her signiture eyebrow lifted.

"Sir? You may want to get down here" Jemma's worried face came on screen as she look worridly to left where Fitz had said something.

"Skye? Is she alright?" He spared a glance at May

"She... It's complicated Sir. I prefer you be done here"

Coulson nodded then disconnected the link and left the office with agent May hot on his tail.

May all but ran into Coulson as he stopped in the doorway of the medpod and had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing him out. She came around to see what stopped him his tracks and her mouth fell open for second before she closed it again then asked "Who the hell is that?"

"Skye?" Coulson as he took a tentative step towards the bed only to stopped when Skye shook her head yes.

"How.. the 0-8-4? Can we reverse this?"

"Like I said before, it's complicated. It will take time and numerous tests before..."

"Guys..."

"Well get started" Coulson demanded

"Guys..." Skye tired again

"Do you think we haven't? Of course we have started..."

"GUYS!"

All eyes turned to Skye who had her arms crossed and frown on her face "Stop bickering and fix me!"

Jemma and Leo nodded and began drawing blood amongst other things things needed for testing. May stood at the foot of her bed not having said a word since she first entered the room and couldn't believe her eyes at what was sitting front of her but tried hard to not to show her shock. Coulson sat on the bed near where May stood and looked at Skye "Craziest show on Earth, right?"

All Skye could do was glare at him with a pout on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye exposes herself to an 0-8-4 leaving the rest of her team to deal with the aftermath, mainly Coulson and May. Big decisions will have to be made. Will this 'little' mishap bring them closer together or push them apart? (I suck at summaries)

Coulson stood outside the medpod looking in on Skye as she clicked away on her laptop when Fitzsimmons came around the corner from the lab.

He looked towards them "Anything?"

Jemma shrugged a shoulder "welll, it appears whatever was changing her bloodcells has stopped. Meaning she is physically done changing"

"Okay..."

"But I fear eventually, mentally she will degrade"

"What does that mean exactly?"

Before she could answer a loud thud follwed by a string of colorful words got their attention.

Coulson looked in on Skye to see her on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets with her laptop laying beside her. He entered the room and helped a frustrated Skye untangle herself from her linens. She turned over her laptop and gasped when she seen the screen flickering and a giant webbed shatter mark. Her eyes began to water and her lip poked out as sat on the floor "I can't even get out of bed by myself"

"Hey. Skye look at me" when she did he continued "Fitzsimmons are working around the clock on this okay? It will all work out. It could be worse..."

"Worse? How much worse could it get?!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the broken cpu and fixed her bed "You could have tentacles"

"I'm thinking being a squid beats being stuck in a 3 year olds body! Look at me! I look ridiculous AC!"

"I think you look adorable" he tossed her a grin and lifted her back on to the bed.

"That's because you don't need help doing everything! I can't even sit on the toilet myself without almost falling in!" she said in a huff then blushed at her admission, she put head in her hands "This is so embarrassing"

"We'll figure this out. In the mean time..."

"No... I mean... I have to pee. WHICH is why I tried getting out of bed to begin with" she looked up at Coulson with wide glossy eyes.

Coulson cleared his throat then glanced around before helping her off the bed and walked with her down the hall to the bathroom where he ran into May coming out.

"May! Oh your timing is impeccable! Skye needs assistance" he glanced down at his tiny agent who reached up, grabbed his hand and shifted from foot to foot.

"Assistance wi..." The older women shut her mouth in a thin line then rolled her eyes before pushing the bathroom door open for Skye to enter. May mouthed 'you owe me' to Coulson as she followed her underling into the restroom.

When they exited Skye look relieved and as usual May had a stoic face. The younger agent looked up at the older women and looked embarrassed but said thank you anyways. May nodded and left without a word; making her way to the cockpit.

Coulson held out his hand "Come on. Let's find something to eat"

"I look 3 but I'm not really a little kid who needs to hold hands ya know" she said  but she reached up and grabbed his hand anyways. Coulson smirked as he led her to the kitchen.

 

After lunch was eventful because Simmons made the mistake of suggesting that Skye take nap which caused a meltdown from the younger agent saying she was too big for a nap. The tantrum eventually ended with her tiring herself out and falling asleep then Coulson carrying her to bed.

Tripp pointed to Skyes sleeping form on the monitor "The hell was that?!"

"As I began explaing to the Director earlier; Skye has finished changing in appearance but mentally she is far from finished and by that I mean eventually she will also have the mind capacity of juvenile"

"So your telling me not only will she look three but she will begin to act three?"

Simmons nodded "Yes sir and I believe we got our first glimpse today after lunch"

"She has no uhm... no uhm control over her actions" Fitz threw in "She'll will have no recollection of, of who we are once thee uh..." He snapped his fingers and looked to Jemma for assistance. 

"Skye will have no recollection of who we are once the change has occurred. Though it is unclear whether or not she will have 3 year old Skye's memory or a clean slate"

"Any progress on a reversal?" Coulson asked as he eyed Skye on the screen

"None yet sir. I'm sorry" Jemma bowed her head.

"We keep this info to ourselves until we know more. Understood?"

 The team nodded went thier separate ways after that, a little dejected.

 

Coulson later found May doing tai chi and began talking to her.

"Am I interrupting?... no?" He sat down beside and watched her fluid movements. He didn't think he would ever tire of watching her do this; he loved it at the Academy and he loved it just as much now. He would sometimes watched as May taught Skye during thier early morning sessions but he would never tell her that.

"Are you okay?"

No answer.

"I mean your even less talkative  since..."

She shot him a glance as she continued her routine but didnt speak.

"Alright, good talk" he stood up and left her alone.

 

May was sitting in the cockpit having decided it was time to fly back from Lebanon now that they knew Skye would survive her exposure to the 0-8-4. She flipped a switch that activated the comm system "Lock it or lose it people"

There was a knock on the door behind her 

"Phil, I'm fine" she grunted 

"Why wouldn't you be?" Came a tiny voice from the other side of the door "oh God the 0-8-4 get you too?"

May held in her sigh as Skye asked if she could come in "Skye I'm about to..."

"Please?"

Rolling her eyes she granted access only to hear Skye jiggling the the door.

"Uh May?... I can't reach the handle"

Holding in a growl she opened the door to a frustrated Skye with tears in her eyes. She took a step back to let her in and took in her appearance as she did. Skye was sporting major bed head and had on a ridiculous shirt that was much too big on her, she was basically swimming it. It took a couple tries but she was finally able to climb into the 2nd pilot chair and let out a tired sigh.

"Damn, guess you never think about what a privilege hieght can be" Skye joked as she got on her knees to look out at the sunset.

May smirked and sat in the pilot chair and started up the bus. She looked over to Skye "Buckle up."

Skye grinned and plopped down in her chair; happy she wasn't being asked to leave. She grabbed for the safety buckles and fiddled with trying to get them to connect. Casting a worried glance over at May then back down at her hands she tried again. May toggled some switches and looked over at Skye "Skye wheels up. Buckle. Up."

The smaller girl nodded her head and tried again as the bus came to life. She could feel the tears building in her eyes and sniffled; mentally she willed her self not to cry in front on May or ask for help but the tears were now making it hard to see what she was doing. After the 3rd sniffle the older women looked over as a tear ran down Skye's little cheek. She stared for a moment before unbuckling herself and leaned over to help Skye.

"Here." May took the buckles from Skye's hands and fastened her then adjusted the straps so they were snug

 

Skye looked away "Sorry," she wiped her eyes and sniffled "I knew what I wanted to do but my hands wouldn't cooperate"

"Muscle memory. It's second nature to your mind but not to your new bod... situation. It's not your fault"

May took to the sky and slipped on her aviators "And next time just ask for help. There's no shame in it"

Skye rolled her eyes "Right. This coming from Ms. Independent"

"Touché."

They sat in comfortable silence until Skye spoke "Think maybe one day you'll teach me?"

May knew she was referring to piloting and cast a glance at the small girl next to her "Want to be a pilot when you grow up?"

Skyes mouth fell open and closed a fews times before glaring at her S.O. "I hate you"

"No, you don't"

"Uh huh!" Skye paused then asked "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Another ten minutes passed before Skye asked again. After the fifth time May looked over with a glare to find Skye grinning at her. Realizing Skye had been messing with her the whole time she let her lips press into a thin line "I hate you."

"No you don't"

May trained her features not to let her smirk show as she turned back to the painted sky infront of her. 

After a while she switched to autopilot and looked over to the sleeping form beside her. She unbuckled her then lifted her, suprised at how light she actually was.  She was holding Skye so that they were chest to chest, her head resting on Mays shoulder and her own arm under the little girls backside for support.

When she reached the med pod Simmons was talking to Coulson who wore a soft smile when he looked up to see them enter. May walked to the bed and gently laid Skye down then pulled blankets up around her, she made no eye contact on the way out but did speak "Not one word."

 

Later Coulson entered the cockpit  and sat in the empty chair next to May "Simmons says she sleeping so much because of the strain her body went through during it transformation"

May nodded and switched something on the dash.

"When we land we should take her to get clothes that actually fit"

"We?"

Coulson nodded.

"No."

"Come on. Think of it as undercover"

"I hate undercover." She still didn't look in his direction

"I know but you'll do it anyways. If not for me then for her." He left the room with a grin plastered on his face.

"I hate undercover." she said again to the empty space around her as she set the coordinates for the playground.


	4. Chapter 4

Couslon was standing near Lola checking for scratches when Jemma entered the garage with Skye on her heels.

"Looking good AC!" Skye commented referring to his outfit. He had on dark washed jeans and the red Captain America shirt that read 'I'd flex but I like this shirt' she had given him for his birthday. She looked around "Thought you said May was coming"

"She is." Came another voice.

All eyes turned to see Agent Melinda May standing in her signature stance wearing dark skinny jeans and slip-on canvas shoes and a dary grey lace cami with a red and blue flannel left unbuttoned. Jemma and Skye's mouths fell open at her causal outfit but said nothing.

"Alright let's hit the road" Coulson clapped his hands together. 

Coulson helped buckle Skye in after her several failed attempts and started the engine as May climbed into the passenger seat.

Jemma came sprinting up to the drivers side "Sir, take backstreets." At his questioning look she elaborated "With Skye's size it would be a shame to be pulled over for child endangerment"

"Right, backstreets it is." He pulled out of the garage and headed towards the local shopping center. 

The sun was warm and the breeze as they drove felt good against her face. Coulson flicked on the radio and scanned the stations until he settled on 'Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas', he drummed his finger on the steering wheel. May couldn't look more unamused by the whole situation. When the song was over Coulson started searching stations again before May swatted his hand away from the knob "Knock it off"

He gave her sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders "Fine, you choose then"

May rolled her eyes and turned the dial until a song Skye know came on "Stop!"

Coulson slammed on the brakes and turn to look back at her slight panic written on his face. May had an icer in her hands, safety belt undone and looked ready to strike at any moment, Skye didn't what to think about where she had that the whole time.

"What happened? You okay?" Coulson asked his voice laced with worry.

Skye blushed and nodded yes and mumbled something.

"Speak up Skye" May ordered, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"I liked that song..."

May whipped around to stare at her like she had grown two heads then looked at Coulson "You have got to be kidding me"

Coulson turned to look back at her with an amused smile and said in semi-stern tone "Maybe next time less yelling and more asking nicely."

At her nod he turned and put the car in drive as if nothing happened. After a moment he reached over to change the station only have May swat his hands away again making him put two hands on the steering wheel as 'Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede' started playing. He wore a big grin and looked at May who shook her head with a small smirk playing on her lips. Coulson hummed and tapped his fingers and May pretended to be unamused at his antics. Skye smiled and wondered if this is what a life growing up with parents would be like; family trips out and about with a goofy dad and an indulging mom. The thought made her think about what she missed out on and sniffled a little.

May turned her head slightly to look at Skye out of the corner of eye and seen the little girl wiping a tear away. She didn't  know why she did it but she put her arm behind her and held her hand out to Skye, who took her hand without thinking twice about it. They stayed that was until they reached the outdoor mall. Coulson chose wisely not comment.

He put the car in park and looked to the back seat, May pulled her hand back and Skye tried not to let the disappointment show.

"Okay if your not comfortable with using codes... don't use names at all"

They had gone over their 'undercover assignment' earlier that morning; they were a family, Coulson & May were husband and wife and Skye was playing thier daughter.

"Got it AC... I mean da... uh got it." She gave Coulson a thumbs up in hoping he didn't catch choke on the 'D' word.

"Alright let's do this"

 

Thankfully Coulson offered to carry her, she didn't think she could keep up with their wide steps. They walked until they came to a store called 'Children's Place'; once inside Coulson and May slipped into their new roles.

May made her way to the clothes rounder and began pulling things of the rack, Coulson stood by her side still holding Skye. 

When a saleswoman walked their way May held out a pair of black skinny jeans "What about these sweetie?"

Skye did a double take at how natural it sounded come from her SO's mouth before she caught on "I like those a lot"

"Hi there, are you finding everything okay?" The woman asked as she eyed Skye's apperance, she was still in her oversized shirt and barefoot.

Coulson switched her to his other hip "Yes, thank you. Seems we had a pipe burst in the loft above us soaking everything in my daughter's room. It's a mess."

"Don't even get me started Phil" May commented looking peeved about the situation

The woman place a hand on her heart "Good lord I can only imagine"

"So not only did all my kids things get ruined but we have to stay in a motel until the repair is done" Coulson shook his head and May came over and took Skye out of his arms. The smaller agent tried not to blush at being handled like an actual child.

"Hun, why don't you go see if you can find some tops for Skye. I'm going to take her back to try these on"

He leaned over and gave both girls a quick peck on the cheek then looked to the saleswoman "I'm all yours!"

May took Skye to the dressing room and closed then door behind them. She put Skye down and sat on the bench inside the small stall when she looked up Skye had a huge grin on her face then began to sing "AC and May sitting in a tree..."

"Skye." May said as if a parent were warning thier errant child.

"K.i... k.i..." Panic took over Skye's features then she looked at May with wide eyes "K.i... May, I can't remember how to spell!"

She couldn't help the sob that left her mouth or the tears running down her cheeks. May was at a loss at what to do. They had decided to put off telling Skye she would soon begin thinking like a three old but now she was seeing it was a bad decision. Thankfully Coulson heard Skye crying came to the rescue. He knocked on the door "Hey guys can I  come in?"

May opened the door and he right away went to Skye and put a finger under her chin "Hey what's the matter?"

"I... I can't 'member how to spell!" She let out another sob and Phil opened his arms to the little girl who rushed to him.

He closed his arms around her and let Skye cry on his shoulder "Shh, shh daddy's got you"

May and Coulson made eye contact at the name and he flicked his eyes to the door; she followed his line of sight to see a pair heeled feet standing in front of them. With a quick nod she left, closing the door behind her only to find the saleswoman standing there.

"Is everything alright?"

"She is just having a hard time adjusting to the recent changes in her life" May replied as she listened to Coulson soothe Skye in calm whispers

"Daddy's girl?" The woman asked.

May looked up with a smirk and a lifted brow "Since the day they met"

 

After a few minutes he opened the door and poked his head out "You're up mom"

They traded places and Coulson went back to looking for tops. The sales lady came up and asked if eveything was okay now.

"Smooth sails now but heaven forbid dad tries to help dress her" Coulson smirked as he remembered offering to help Skye try on her jeans. She shook her head with wide eyes as her face turned beet red and asked for May to come back.

After paying for everything and with Skye dressed in real clothes they left the store to looked for some shoes. 

A pair of black and pink chucks later had them searching for somewhere to eat. Skye wanted McDonald's but May wasn't going for it so they agreed on Red Robins instead.

After lunch the picked up a carseat and to Skye's embaressment it had to be full seat not a booster because she didn't meet the hieght or weight requirements. She stared at her feet as they walked the mall thinking about helpless she felt when a familiar twinge in her stomach occured.

Her eyes widen and she looked up to Coulson then up to May. She stopped walking and both 'adults' stopped to look at her in question.

Skye shuffled from foot to foot and bit her lip.

"Skye?" Coulson furrowed his brow.

"Oh no" May muttered under her breath before scanning thier surroundings. She grabbed Skye's hand "This way"

"M... I'm not gonna make it that far!" Skye said miserably 

May swooped Skye up and walked as fast as she could without running. Coulson stood confused for a beat before he seen May dash into the restroom. His mouth formed an 'O' as he began picking up some of the bags May dropped and headed thier direction just in case some new clothes were needed.

 

Coulson waited outside the door for them with all the bags. Soon they emerge with a relieved looking Skye and equally relieved Melinda May.

They decided it was time to go after that little ordeal.

 

Skye sat in the lab with Jemma later that day watching her run some specs on her blood. She started playing with the lace of her new shoes, deep in thought.

"Jemma?"

When her best friend looked up at her she continued "Think you'll find a cure soon?"

"Believe me Skye that's the plan." 

Skye nodded and played with shoelace again.

"So how was it today?"

"It had its ups and downs" Skye admitted with sniffle.

Jemma nodded sadly and put her arm around friend as she started crying "There, there Skye. I'll find a way to reverse this. I promise"

"Its not just that... I mean fixing me would be great and all but..."

"What? Come on tell me" her friend prodded 

"Swear you won't tell?" Skye said between her slowing sniffles.

"Yes, yes of course" Jemma ran a gentle hand down up and down her friends back.

"I kinda like being..."

"Cared for?" Jemma guessed with a small smile 

The brunette nodded and sniffled "Sure, it was just for show but... I liked it, ya know?"

Jemma smiled at her friend "Maybe you all will do it again soon"

Skye snorted "Yeah right, May hates undercover and besides I can live without May or Coulson picking out cartoon character undies for me ever again! EVER!"

Boths girls shared a look before bursting into a laughing fit. After they sobered Skye spoke "OH!  I forgot to tell you the best part! AC and May kissed!"

"What?!"

"Well he kissed her cheek... but...still..."

"That's hardly anything Skye and it was all for show I'm sure"

"Nuh uh! It meant something. I swear May was blushing!"

"Okay now I know you're lying" Jemma went back to testing the blood samples and Skye shrugged and got to her knees to take a peek 

"How are you feeling Skye? Any pains or..."

"Naw, I'm fine besides being a midget." She shrugged her shoulders again "hmmm oh I forget how to spell today which was weird cause I can do it now oh and I keep crying like a giant baby"

Simmons placed a new slide of blood on her microscope "That's normal with degrading mental capabilities"

"Huh?"

"Your motor skills will eventually catch up with your appearance in age. I explained this all to Coulson, Skye" 

"Coulson?... wait, wait, wait what are you telling me right now?" She asked with furrowed brows

"In simplest terms if we don't find a way to reverse this you'll eventually have the mind of three old as well although I am unsure as to whether or not..." Jemma replied absently as she noticed what looked like another anomaly in Skye's bloodwork

"I'm gonna really be three?" She asked with a shocked face but it all made sense the tears, the tantrums, almost not making it to bathroom. She looked up to Jemma with glossy eyes.

Simmons stood in awkward silence "You... didn't know..." Jemma could kick herself for letting something like that slip

"Coulson knew?" She didn't keep the hurt out of voice. Then she scowled and crossed her arms "Coulson knew?!"

Skye hopped off her chair and stormed out of the lab.

"Oh dear" Jemma ripped off her gloves with a snap and took off to beat Skye to Coulsons office.

She zipped passed Skye muttering to herself about having a big mouth.

 

May leaned forward with both hands on Coulsons desk and frown on her face "Tell. Her."

Coulson let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair "What good would that do? She'll only withdraw from us"

"And you think she won't if she finds out on her own? You didn't see the panic on her face today."

Coulson came around to the front of his desk "I'll tell her. Okay?"

He put a hand on Mays shoulder "Is that all that's bothering you?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then looked to Coulson "I didn't know what to do. When she was crying I just sat there..."

His office door opened with a clang and Jemma burst in "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

May turned to face her "Mean to what?"

Skye came stomping in the room with her hands on her hips and if it weren't for the look of thunder on her face she would have looked adorable.

"Oh" was all Coulson said as leaned back on his desk.

Jemma winced and apologized again before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I had a right to know!"

"You're right. I was wrong, I see that now" he confessed and let out a breath "I was trying to..."

"To what?! Make me think I was going crazy? That something besides the obvious was wrong with me?" 

"Protect you. He thought he was protecting you." May said as she took a step towards Skye.

Hurt flickered across Skye's face as her eyes began to water "You knew too?"

May didn't say anything but nodded at the younger girl.

"I asked everyone to keep quiet. So if you are going to blame anyone, blame me. They were following orders"

"Oh my God, so what? Everyone but me knew?!" She looked at the two older agents with glossy eyes and whispered "I trusted you"

She turned to leave the room then kicked the door out of frustration when she couldn't open it herself. May walked over and opened the door and Skye left without another word.

May turned to look at Coulson before leaving him alone in his office.

 

Skye sat in her bunk just staring at the ceiling, she was laying on her back with her legs up on the wall. There was a knock on her door but she chose to ignore it. At the second knock she growled for them to go away.

Skye closed her eyes and opened them when she heard her door slide open when she flipped to her stomach to glare she found Agent May standing the doorway.

"What do you want?" She didn't bother keeping the sharp tone to herself.

May closed the door behind her "He had your best interest in mind"

"Yeah, well I don't care" she moved so she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be locked in your bunk pouting" May countered

Skye crossed her arms and looked away. May glanced around the room, a broken laptop sat on her desk, the dashboard hula girl sat next to it and the walls where spattered with random photos. She walked to the desk to get a better look at some of the pictures. There was one of Skye, Fitz, Jemma and Coulson playing Scrabble all smiling at something that was said, another was a selfie of Jemma and Skye smiling happily and one of Trip and Hunter playing Just Dance after too many beers but the one that caught her eyes was one with herself involved; it was of her, Coulson and Skye, they were in the gym doing Tai Chi together.

She took in a few more candid shots "Where did you get these?"

Skye shrugged "Mostly serveillance footage"

"Trip ordered pizza. It will here be in about 10 minutes" she looked from the photo to Skye "I expect you to come and eat with us"

She turned to leave and Skye opened her mouth to speak but May beat her to it "That's an order"

The door closed behind her SO and Skye went over to look at the photos that had Mays attention and smiled at her favorite one; it was of May, Coulson and herself, it was taken the same day as the Tai Chi photo but this was taken with Skye's cellphone. Skye had taken a selfie of the three of them together; Coulson had one arm thrown over her shoulder as he posed and the other over Mays shoulders, Skye and Coulson were grinning wide and May had her arms crossed, looking unamused but with the slightest smirk playing in her lips. Skye had mentioned not having any pictures of them and asked to take one. She was met with a wager, if she could get May down on the mats a picture would be granted. It was the first and one of the only times she was able to get the upper hand on her SO. She had the smallest inkling that maybe the win was handed to her but she would never mention that to May but smiled at the possibility.

She took a deep breath and left her bunk to grab some pizza and if you asked it was because she was hungry and not because May ordered her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma found herself getting more and more frustrated with every test result. Every day twenty-four year old Skye was slipping away and she didn't know how to reverse or even slow it down. She decided it was time to ask for help and she hoped Coulson would comply.

She walked down the halls to the Director's office mentally preparing her argument for when he inevitability said no to asking for outside help.

 

-Later that day-

May was sitting on a yoga mat in her bunk meditating. Earlier that morning Skye had thrown a fit during lunch when Coulson told her to finish her meal. She didn't know where the mans patience came from but May was one tantrum away from punishing Skye like the bratty child she was acting like.

There was a knock at the door and her eyes slid open to reveal Coulson entering.

He straighted his tie and his eyes glanced around the room before she stood up and looked at him "Just tell me."

When he just looked at her she continued "There's something you want to say and you think that I won't like it, so just say it"

He gave her an uneasy smirk "I'm leaving. Simmons doesn't have the equipment to decipher Skye's issue... so I made a call"

"Stark." It wasn't a question, she knew the answer "he thinks you're dead."

"Minor issue" he brushed off the fact that everyone he was about to see thought he died in New York "It's for Skye. Pepper said she would handle Tony."

"When do you leave?" She sat at the foot of her bed

"Tomorrow morning. Simmons and I will take a quinjet"

Mays head snapped up "And Skye?"

"See? The part you wont like. She is staying."

"Phil." May narrowed her eyes

"I have no choice 'Lin" he used an old moniker from their academy days hoping to win her over "I can't risk Skye becoming a pin cushion and with Ward... she is safe here. With you."

"I'm not a babysitter Coulson" 

"See that just it. She is still Skye you won't really have to 'babysit'" he used finger quotations

"She acts less like Skye every minute and more like a whiney toddler"

"You need to watch her May"

She looked him "Is that an order?"

Coulson shook his head slowly "No. It can be... but I was hoping it wouldn't go that far."

"I don't know what to do" she said quietly "You're better with her. I'll escort Simmons."

"You are great with her" at her disbelief he continued "you're not just an SO to her but I think you knew that. Trust your instincts"

"My first instinct is to lock myself in the cockpit so I don't have to hear another tantrum"

Coulson smirked "Hopefully it won't come to that"

"Does Skye know?"

"I am telling her tonight"

May lifted her brow "I'm sure that will go over well"

"Something tells me I'll have a better chance going another round with Loki"

He didn't miss the flinch flicker across May's face before she turned her back to him letting him know this conversation was over. He looked at her back for a moment before heading up to his office to make a final call to Pepper.

 

Skye was sitting in the common room watching TV when Trip walked in, duffle bag in hand.

"You headed somewhere?"

He nodded "Apparently Bobbi & Hunter need back up. The Director is sending me"

"Lucky you," She grinned "when do you leave?"

"Now." Coulson entered the room and handed Trip a file "Rendezvous point coordinates and I dont think I have to tell you to be careful"

"No sir"

"Good. Be careful" 

He recieved an affirmative nod from his agent. Trip gave Skye a wink then lifted his bag and left the room.

Coulson sat on the couch opposite Skye and asked "Can we talk?"

She didn't answer but instead concentrated on the screen. Coulson looked at the young girl; she was wearing her black skinny jeans with her new red and black flannel and dark gray v-neck underneath. Her feet that barely  hung over the edge of the cushion, one shoe was untied and the laces hung down. Her hair was down and wildly framed her face. Coulson turned to face Skye but when she showed no interest in aknowledging him he reached over and took the remote and shut off the TV. The only reaction he got was Skye crossing her arms and pouting.

"If you don't want to talk, fine but you will listen"

When Skye didn't make to leave he continued "You can be mad, you have every right to be. I should have told you. I should have listened to May"

At the mention of May Skye looked to Coulson out of the corner of her eye and tilted her head towards him.

"With you I tend put feelings before logic, with most of this team. Call it a fault but I'm not sorry. At the time I thought I had made the right decision in keeping information from you."

Skye played with her shoelace then finally looked at Coulson "Okay, I get it. Just don't keep stuff from me. I'm a big girl... or I was..."

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes became shiny with tears, her chin tilted towards her chest "I'm scared!"

The sob that left her mouth was heartbreaking, her chest heaved as she sucked in more air before sobbing again.

Coulson scooted closer to Skye and rubbed her back in soft circles "It's okay, let it out"

"I'm useless now and..and helpless" she wiped away tears like they were offensive "and I can't stop with these stupid tears!"

"And there is nothing wrong with that" he put a finger under her chin and gently tilted it to face him "No matter what happens we'll deal with it"

She turned to face him, one leg dangling off the side of the couch the other tucked under her "and if I'm stuck like this? Or a real 3 year old? I won't be any good to the team!" She sobbed again

Coulson didn't think twice about pulling Skye into his lap. He wrapped arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"No matter what Skye"

"Prom *hiccup* promise?"

He pressed kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back "I promise"

Coulson continued to softly murmur to the little girl in his lap until her breathing evened. He look down and seen she had cried herself to sleep, one hand gripping his tie; wet tear trails still on her cheeks. He wiped the leftover tears from her face with a sad smile.

He didn't have to look up to know she was there, he could always sense her "Ever wonder what life would be like if we didn't put S.H.I.E.L.D first?"

May sat down on the arm of the couch "No point in dwelling"

Coulson shook his head slowly and looked down at Skye "How many kids do you think..."

Melinda stood "Phil," She looked to him "we chose S.H.I.E.L.D." 

He let out a sigh and brushed some hair from Skyes face "Yeah."

Standing, he looked to May "I'm going to lay her down"

When she was alone she let out a shakey breath before gaining her composure and following Coulson.

She reached Skye's bunk just in time to pull back her bedding so he could lay her down. Watching him remove the tiny chucks from Skye's feet before she pulled the covers over the sleeping form.

Coulson looked at May with a soft smile then left with hands stuffed in his pockets. May looked at Skye then to the pictures on the youngers girl walls then back to Skye's sleeping form before leaving the room.

 

Skyes eyes fluttered open and she sat up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Flashes of what happened before her nap came flooding to her when she remembered Coulson holding her like a baby in his lap, making her blush as her cheeks grew hot. 

She slipped out of bed and looked for her shoes. When she found them she sat on the floor and stared at her feet then back to her shoes; she had no idea what foot to put the shoes on.

She let out a frustrated growl as Fitz was passing her bunk so he knocked "Skye?"

"Leave me alone!" she threw her shoe at the door.

Fitz took a step back and looked down the hall "Are... are you sure?"

"Go away Fitz!"

Leo nodded even though he knew she couldn't see and continued his way down the hall. He passed the gym and seen May going to town on a punching bag. He stood in doorway and debated bothering her about Skye.

"Need something?" She didn't stop to look at him

"Me? No not, uh not... exactly. Skye though..."

May stopping her motions and turned to face him, her skin sheen with sweat "What about her? Find something out?"

He shook his head "She's awake... and, and appears to be.. uh..." He paused and looked at May who waited patiently for him to find the word he wanted "frustrated. Yes, frustrated"

May began unraveling the tape from her hands "Where?"

"Her room."

She left the gym and made it to Skye's bunk in record time. Once there she knocked and entered before waiting for answer.

Skye was still sitting on the floor when she heard the knock and her door opening. She picked up the shoe left beside her and threw it as hard as her little arm would let her "I said leave me alone Fitz!"

The shoe was caught by hand before pegging May in the head "I'm not Fitz"

Skye's head popped up at the sound of her SO's voice. May was standing in the doorway holding her shoe and look on her face made Skye's stomach churn.

"May! I thought you were Fitz"

The older women sat at the desk chair "And you think Fitz deserves a shoe to the head?" She asked with raised brows.

Skye sadly shook her head no "He was just checking on me. BUT I'm not really a baby! I don't need to be checked on!"

May was silent for a moment "Is it possible he was just checking on his friend because he wanted to?"

Skye shrugged.

"Verbal answer" Her voice was firm but not rough

"I dunno. I guess."

"I know what you are going through is tough but you can't take it out on those around you"

"But..."

"No Skye. You are in this situation  because of choices you made. Not because of anyone else."

Skye was silent then smirked up at May "I don't think I have ever heard say so many words before but... I get it. And sorry..."

"I think it's Fitz who needs to hear that"

"Okay" she answered with a nod.

May got up to leave but Skye's voice stalled her "Uh May...?"

When her SO turned to looked and she blushed "can you help me? I don't remember how to..."

She motioned to her feet and let out a big sigh. May picked up the other shoe from the ground then sat indian style in front of Skye.

Gently grabbing Skye's socked foot she begin slipping her shoe on only to have the younger girl pull back with squeal of laughter.

"Skye, stop that" she reached for the same foot and was met with the same reaction.

"That tickles though!" Skye giggled as she wiggled toes.

After the fourth try she narrowed her eyes in determination of getting shoes on her charge.

She pulled Skye into her lap so that her stomach was against the younger girls back.

"Here." She handed a shoe to Skye "this one goes on this foot"

She tapped Skye's left leg and watched as Skye tried to squeeze her foot in.

She did the same with the right. Afterwards May tied her laces and mentally patted herself on the back for her triumph.

Skye brushed the loose hair out her face for the hundredth time with annoyance until she felt May gently comb her fingers through her locks and pull it up into a ponytail.

She turned with a greatful smile "Thanks. Just another thing my muscles don't wanna remember" Skye stayed in May's lap until she felt her SO become stiff at the exteneded contact.

Skye slid from her lap and rubbed her stomach "I am starving!"

May stood up and put a hand on Skye's head "First things first. You go find Fitz and I'll seen what's in the kitchen"

Then younger agent nodded and flounced out of the room. 

 

Coulson entered the kitchen to find May rummaging through the cabinets. She didn't turn around but she spoke "We need to do a food run"

He nodded "I'll send Fitzsimmons"

Sitting at the counter he watched her open the fridge only to close it again and turn around and lean on it.

"Everything in order?"

"Yeah, we leave early tomorrow and should land at 14:00, give or take"

May nodded and continued to stare at Coulson.

Skye came running into the kitchen, skidding to a halt when she seen May lift a brow and muttered a rushed apology. She attempted to climb up on the stool next to Coulson before giving up "Uh, a little help here"

Coulson smirked and leaned over to help lift her up. Once she was comfortable she smiled her thanks at her Director. 

"What's for lunch?" She swung her feet under her stool and looked to May.

Her SO looked to Coulson then to the ceiling "We don't have much until we restock..."

"Soooo?" Skye asked as Coulson stood and straightened his jacket with a grin.

"No."

"Oh come on, May. One time won't kill you."

"It might."

Skye looked between her superiors and her curiousity peaked "What?"

Coulson continued to smile at May until she relented "Fine, McDonald's" she said with a grimace.

No sooner then the words left her mouth Skye pumped her fist and Coulson scooped Skye from her stool and carried her out the room like a football telling the smaller girl that time was of the essence and they had to hurry before May changed her mind. 

You could hear Skye's laughter as he rushed down the halls.

 

The van pulled back into the playgrounds garage and everyone piled out. Fitzsimmons hurried back to the lab in hopes of figuring out Skye's little problem, no pun intended. Coulson unfastened Skye and helped her out the car, she literally ran to the passenger door and grabbed May's hand, tugging her to the door.

Coulson watched with amusment as May chided the younger agent for not 'going' before they left and allowed herself to pulled out of the room. 

 

Later that evening when Fitzsimmons went on a groceries run Coulson called Skye to his office.

When she entered she looked like a deer in headlights as she bit her lower lip and played with hem of her shirt.

"You aren't in trouble so you can stop worrying, unless there is something you want to share with me?"

She shook her head wildly, making her ponytail swing back and forth.

"Nice hair." He said with a soft smile. 

Skye blushed and climbed into the chair in front of his desk, she brushed back a loose bang and blushed "Thanks AC. May did it for me. I am having more and more issues with everyday tasks"

His smile turned into a compassionate one "I'm going to cut to the chase."

At his words Skye's thoughts were running a mile a minute. Was he taking back his promise? Was he going send her to the orphanage? Her eyes became glassy and her vision blurred.

Coulson noticed the change in her features so he came around to sit in the chair next to her "Hey," he spoke gently "I said you weren't in any trouble"

"But your gonna send me away!" She wailed as she brought knees to her chest.

Coulson did a double take "Who said anything... Skye you're not going anywhere"

Skye looked up at him with hopeful eyes "I'm not?"

He shook his head "I made you a promise and I never make promise I don't intend to keep"

The small girl let out a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes with her small fists.

"I called you in here because I have to go away for a while." 

Skye opened her mouth to speak but he help up the finger of silence "I'm taking Jemma to Stark Tower to..."

"WHAT? Ironman?! That's so cool!" She bounced in her seat with excitement until his words played back in her head then a pout took over her smile "You don't plan on taking me do you?"

Coulson gave her sympathetic smile and shook his head "You will be staying here with May"

Skye crossed her and leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes "Of course I am"

"Skye, Stark has equipment you couldn't even begin to dream of and unless you would like to be stuck..."

"But why can't I go? I won't be any trouble! I promise! Please?" she folded her hands under chin and fluttered her lashes as she made her eyes wide and hopeful.

Coulson felt his resolve wavering. If he thought telling adult Skye no was difficult, he stood no chance with toddler Skye.

May came in at that moment saying the quinjet was prepped and ready for flight.

Coulson broke eye with Skye and stood. He smoothed out his jacket and nodded to May then turned from Skye and busied himself with grabbing files "I won't be gone longer then I need to be"

"Please AC?"

Coulson held in his sigh "No."

"But..."

"The answer is no Skye." He couldnt face her as he answered.  He knew that one look at her tiny cherub like face would guarantee his loss.

Skye crossed her arms again and her bottom lip popped out "I never get to do anything fun"

May held back rolling her eyes "Skye, Fitzsimmons are back. Why don't you go see what they brought for dinner"

Skye wasn't dumb, she knew she was being dismissed so she slid from the chair and wandered out the door with a heavy pout playing one her face.

As soon as she was gone Coulson dramatically collapsed into his chair and let out a sigh "Oh thank God! I didn't think I was going to last much longer saying no to that pudgy faced angel"

"Such a pushover" May remarked with a slight nod of her head.

He knew she was just giving him a hard time so he smirked "Tell me the easiness of saying No got a little harder for you too"

May rolled her eyes and scoffed "Hardly."

Coulson wagged a finger at her "Just you wait. She'll corner you when you least expect it"

May perched herself on the corner of his desk, corners of her mouth curling up "Not even on a bad day"

"Well see, that's not fair 'cos you never have bad days"

They sat in comfortable silence before Coulson spoke again "Maybe if she stays with me the whole time..."

"Phil. She is staying."

"But..."

"No."

"Fine." He said with a pout that could give Skye a run for her money.

May shook her head "You're such a man-child"

"Says you!" He countered with a wide grin before standing "Better go make sure the kitchen is in one piece. It's entirely too quiet"

She slid from her spot and followed him. He was right it was too quiet. The last time it was this quiet they walked in on Skye and Tripp trying to haul the new, now broken, 47" flat screen TV down to storage because 'someone' wasn't wearing the wrist strap when playing Wii.

Turns out they were right about it being too quiet. Coulson walked in to find Fitz holding his hand under the running faucet, Jemma was sweeping up what looked like a blue and red ceramic dish of some sort into the dust pan Skye was holding. All three turned when the 'adults' entered with wide eyes mouths hanging open.

May walked over to Fitz and took hold of his hand, it was bleeding so she held a clean towel to it and he hissed.

"What happened?" She asked not even bothering to look up as she made work to clean the wound.

Fitz used his other hand to rub the back of his neck as he shot a glance at Simmons before opening his mouth.

"The truth."

His mouth snapped just and he look away and shrugged.

"Jemma?" Coulson stepped further in to the room, eyebrows raised "is that my Captain America mug?"

May held back her snicker at how his voice held child-like disappointment. 

"I am so sorry Sir! It was accident. You see I was putting away groceries and..."

May looked up to the young women "I said the truth Jemma"

"That IS the..." At May's look Jemma trailed off and her eyes flicked to Skye, who was suspiciously quiet as she worried her bottom lip.

Coulson walked over to Skye crouched down so that they almost eye level then he tapped her chin so she would know to look at him "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Skye looked up at Jemma, who began to speak with her chin held high "As I said Sir... It was an accident."

"Yes an accident and, and I was foolish enough to uh, to uh try and use my hands to clean up the mess" Fitz added, looking at the tiny pieces of mug in the floor.

"Fine. Fitzsimmons make sure everything we'll need is ready to go," 

The two agents nodded and left the room but not before casting a look at Skye.

"Skye why don't you help Simmons pack?"

The smaller agent looked relieved and shot out the room like it was on fire.

Coulson picked up the forgotten broom and finished sweeping up the remnants of his favorite mug. May took over Skye's dust pan duties. She tried not to comment on how sullen Coulson looked as the last bits of his mug were swept up and tossed in the trash bin.

"I really liked that mug." He said with sigh.

May smirked and rubbed his arm before leaving him to 'mourn'.

 

That night after everyone was in their bunks May was making the rounds making sure everything was secure when she heard muffled noises coming from Skye's bunk. She stood front of the door and listened; Skye was sniffling and saying something that she couldnt quite make out. Only after she heard a dull thump and Skye's frustrated cry did she enter the room. Skye was on the floor, her bed stripped of most of its covers. When she seen May she hung her head and covered her eyes before crying.

May looked at the bed then to Skye before everything fell into place. Coulson must have heard Skye cry out because he came rushing into the room, still wearing his pajamas.

"I didn't mean to I swear! Please don't send me away!" She wailed. 

Coulson and May exchanged a quick glance before moving into action.

May began pulling a new change of clothes out for Skye as Coulson untangled Skye from her wet bedding.

"Come here" he said gently as he tried to lift her from the ground but she pushed is hand away and backed away.

"NO!"

May looked up at her shout and seen Coulson unsure of what to do next. His had eyes widened with his hands still in the lifting position. Skye was now standing, the dark patch of her pajamas bottoms evident, she backed up until her back hit the wall and more tears followed.

"Coulson, the bed." She looked to her trainee "Let's get you clean"

Coulson nodded and began stripping the rest of the bedding. May stood by the door and waited for Skye to follow. When she did they made their way to Coulsons room, Skye had never been in there before and she felt like she was seeing something she wasnt supposed to.

May looked down at the sound of her sniffling and held the bathroom door open "His room has a tub."

That's when May's intentions were made clear and Skye blushed.

"I can do it myself!" Skye said indigently as May started to run the water.

"I never said you couldn't." she replied not bothering to look up as she tested the water. After she stopped the water she turned and faced the wall, her back to Skye, without a word.

Skye realized it was her SO's way of giving her privacy so she began to strip herself of her wet clothing and slowly climbed in the tub and held back her sigh at how perfect the temperature was.

When May heard the slosh of the water she sat down with her back against the tub, her arms resting on her knees. Skye stared at the back of her mentors head and bit her lip "I broke the mug."

The older agent didn't turn her head but spoke "I know."

Of course she knew, May knew everything. They sat in silence after that until Skye spoke up again "When I was 5... I broke my foster parents ashtray... he spanked me. Hard... even after I said sorry and the next day I was sent back to the orphanage."

May stiffened at the story and made a mental note to find this said foster parent.

"I had a dream...no, nightmare, Coulson sent me away 'cos I broke his favorite cup. I was begging him not to but... well when I woke up..." Her voice was just over a whisper.

"Accidents happen."

Skye didn't know if May was talking about the mug or the bed wetting but it made her feel a little better anyways. She reached for the soap and began washing herself, Irish Springs, she smelled like Coulson now but she wasn't bothered by it, in fact it was comforting. Skye began washing her hair but she got it in her eyes "Ow! Dammit!"

She began splashing her eyes with water but it wasn't helping and she let out a whimper. 

May turned a began running fresh water into the tub "Here, let me."

Skye dropped her hands and May began flushing her eyes with fresh, clean water. Then after she gently blew on her eyes, easing the sting and eventually Skye's whimpers stopped.

Without asking May took over and began to condition Skye's hair for her. She tapped her chin and Skye tilted her head back and May rinsed her hair free of soap.

May took the stopper out of the tub and wrapped a white fluffy towel around Skye then began picking up her wet clothes so Skye began drying off. After she was dressed in fresh pj's and after May picked up the bathroom they made thier way out to the bedroom where they found Coulson sitting on the side of his bed.

Skye smirked when she noticed for the first time he had on flannel Cpt. America pants and a grey shirt. May put a hand between her shoulder blades and gave her a nudge.

The little girl walked over to Coulson and put a hand on his knee then looked over her shoulder at May who gave an encouraging nod.

"M'sorry I yelled at you...and... broke your mug."

Coulson smiled at her "Apology accepted kiddo"

Skye let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes "Guess I should get to bed"

"About that, yours is still wet. So..."

It dawned on Skye that her mattress would still be wet "I can sleep on the couch. No biggie AC"

At his uncertainty she added "I'm not afraid of the dark I can survive one night on the couch"

 

Coulson and May followed her out to commom room and helped make a bed for her. After she climbed in and said goodnight; Coulson stood in the doorway for a moment "Goodnight AC!"

He shook his head at her exasperation and said a quick goodnight to May then went to his own bunk. May took Skyes clothes to the laundry room and on her way back she checked in on Skye one last time before calling it a night.

It was about 2 am when Skye's eyes popped open and the sound of creak. She stared into the darkness and told herself to come down. Logically she knew there was nothing there but she couldn't keep the feeling of 'something' waiting for her to close her eyes to make its move and grab her.

At the second creaking she shot out of bed and ran towards the bunks not looking back just in case. When she reached her destination she opened the door and stood in the doorway, second guessing herself.

"Are you awake?" She asked in hushed tone looking at the seemingly asleep form.

She shifted from foot to foot then looked back down the dark hallway before taking a step into the room.

"May?" She whispered "I'm not afraid but... I think something is out there... something I know that wouldn't want to mess you so..."

When May made no sign of being awake her shoulders slumped and was about to head to Coulson's bunk when May, eyes still closed, lifted her blanket and waited.

Skye smiled and rushed to the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Some freaky noises happenin' out there"

"Goodnight Skye"

"I was gonna go to AC but..."

"Goodnight Skye."

Silence.

"You sure knew your way around AC's room..."

Silence, then "Goodnight Skye"

Skye grinned in the dark and turned to face May. She could just make out her features in the night, she looked like she was sleeping but Skye knew better. 

"Spend a lot of time in there?" She whispered.

The corners of Mays lips fought back a smirk "Goodnight. Skye."

Skye giggled and snuggled into the blankets "Night May"

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came for too quickly in Coulsons opinion.  He rolled out of bed and took a quick shower then headed down to the common area. When he got there he found the couch empty. He looked around for Skye but she was no where to be found.

He made his way to the one place he had yet to check, Mays room. It was after 5 am so he knew she would be up, probably doing tai chi.

Coulson knocked on the door but recieved no answer so he knocked again and waited, still recieving no answer he took a chance and entered the room.

The sight before him made him freeze. May was lying on her back wide awake with Skye cuddled along her side with one arm tossed across her SO's abdomen, mouth parted as soft snores came from her mouth.

May glared at Coulson "Not one wor..." She stopped speaking when Skye shifted, eyes fluttering for a moment before settling down again. The older women snapped her mouth shut and held her breath as she waited for Skye to stop shifting. Coulson grinned and whipped out his smart phone. 

"Don't you even think about it!" May warned through gritted teeth as quietly as she could.

Coulson weighed his options before sliding his phone back into his coat pocket then spoke in hushed voice  "Long night?"

"The longest." She groaned.

Coulson chuckled then covered his mouth when Skye moved and snuggled into May's side.

May glared at him again then her face relaxed "She was positive that the 'thing' had followed her in here."

"Thing?" Coulson sat on the edge of May's bed.

She shook her head as if it weren't important "I had to check under the bed twice before promising to keep an Icer ready."

May looked down at her sleeping charge and bit back a yawn "Everytime I attempt to leave she starts to wake"

Coulson tilted his head to side before asking quietly "Why not just let her?"

May rolled her eyes "24 year old Skye is a pain if she doesn't get enough sleep and..."

"With me leaving you don't want to have to deal cranky 3 year old Skye" he finished.

May nodded and this time a yawn did slipped from her lips as she let her head fall back on her pillow. Coulson softly smiled and tried not think about how perfect the scene before him felt, Skye sleeping against May as he sat on the bed with them first thing in the morning before beginning their day. 

He patted May's thigh without a second thought "Get some sleep. We don't leave for..." He glanced at his watch "two hours still."

Coulson stood from the bed and ignored the look May tossed his way as he made to leave "You're not even going to attempt to help me out of bed?"

Coulson shrugged "A minor hurdle for Melinda May"

If looks could kill Coulson was as good as dead but lucky for him it wasn't the first or the last time he would be on the receiving end of May's glare. He tossed her sheepish smile then left the room all the while thinking about leaving now as opposed to later so May wouldn't have a chance to get even. 

 

-2 hours later-

 

Skye stood next to Fitz as they watched Coulson and Simmons ready the jet. May was giving the jet a once over, her face not giving anything away when she was finished she stood next to Skye. Skye glanced up at her and felt her cheeks get hot as she remembered walking up in the older womans bed and not just her bed but in her arms too. Neither had mentioned it and Skye didn't know why she was feeling hurt about the fact May chose not to acknowledge it.

Coulson came and said something to May breaking Skye's concentration, her eyes stung at the thought of him leaving. He crouched down to meet her eyes "I don't plan on being gone too long..."

Skye threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground "Pwease don't weave!"

May and Coulson exchanged a worried glance at they way her L's were now replaced with W's. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a hand up and down her back "I'll be back soon Skye. You have a mission of your own while I'm away"

She sniffled and pulled back "I do?"

He nodded "Uh huh.  Very important too" he glanced up at May & Fitz "Very classified."

May held back her eye roll and walked away, Fitz following her.

"I need you to take care of May and Fitz for me while I'm gone"

Skye's eyes almost popped out of her head "yeah right"

Coulson smirked then slipped into 'Director mode' "Agent Skye this is a delicate operation and one only you can handle"

"But May doesn't need me."

The sad, soft tone didn't go unnoticed by the older man "She does. She doesn't know it yet"

Coulson sighed "Fitz needs a friend, be there for him and May... well May is..."

"Grumpy."

Letting out a short chuckle, he patted Skye's head "Then Agent Skye your sub-mission is to make her smile. Are you up to the challenge?"

Skye tossed him a mock salute "Yes sir!"

Jemma walked over "Sir, everything is in order"

He gave a slight nod and stood looking over to May, who took the hint and came to stand near Skye. 

"I'll touch base each night and if things move too slowly I will be coming back solo"

May nodded "Don't let Stark talk you into any upgrades. Leave my jets alone."

Coulson smirked "No promises"

Skye fidgeted drawing his attention "Good luck Agent Skye"

Skye looked up at May then back to Coulson and winked.

They watched them take off and Skye let out a large sigh. May looked down at her trainee "What was that about?"

Skye grinned up at May and answered "That's classified." Before jogging to catch up to Fitz.

May stood for a beat and watched Skye sprint away. It wasn't often she caught off guard and if she were honest with herself she had fully expected Skye to openly explain what Coulson meant but instead she was denied the wanted information by Coulsons protégé.

 

When May entered the kitchen she found Skye sitting on the counter and bent over a bowl with a scrunched face as Fitz scratched his head "That's not uh... not right"

"Maybe chop it better?" Skye made a chopping motion with her hand.

May walked over and looked at the content of the bowl with a raised brow "What's going on?"

"Fitz is makin' me an omelet!" Skye said with a smile

"Trying to" Fitz added "The plan is there but the execution is... is..."

"Bad?" Skye offered trying to help.

Fitz nodded "In layman's terms. Yes."

May didn't miss the dejection in his voice. She looked in the bowl one more time, several eggs and globs of cheese and large pieces of ham all mixed together in a gooey mass. She rolled up her sleeves, grabbed the bowl and dumped it unceremoniously in the sink then started the garbage disposal. Skye's shoulders sank as her would be breakfast was tossed. Fitz shifted from foot to foot and was about to walk away when May shoved the bowl back in his hands "Start with your eggs, whisk them"

 

Skye patted her stomach as she swallowed the best omelet she had ever eaten before. May had showed Fitz each step to making the perfect eggy delight and when all was said and done she left them alone to eat.

"That was THEE BEST breakfast ever!"

Fitz nodded in agreement as he cleared the counter "Who knew adding milk while whisking would... would make the eggs... so.. so, uhm.."

"Fluffy!"

"Yes, fluffy" Fitz smiled at her and finished the dishes.

"May knew! I bet she really does know everything!"

"No argument there" 

Fitz dried his hands and let out a puff of air leave his lips "Now what?"

"TV!"

"Doctor Who?"

Skye rolled her eyes "Duhhhh"

They sat on the couch side by side full engrossed by the current episode until Skye spoke "Fitz?"

He paused the episode and looked to his side and waited for her to continue. "You think they'll fix me soon?"

"I... I have no, uh doubt in my mind. Why are you...you worried?"

Skye let out a breath "Kinda... but Coulson has the bestest and smartest guys workin' on this."

Fitz nodded and looked down at his lap. She could tell he became upset and replayed her words in her head and grimaced.

She scooted closed and tapped his leg "I didn't... you are super smart"

"I was. Now... now I am... uh..." He snapped his fingers and winced then slapped the couch beside him "Forget it."

Skye felt her eyes burn and her lip trembled knowning she hurt his feeling somehow "I'm sorry Fitz! I just meant..."

Fitz seen the tears Skye was trying to keep at bay and immediately felt worse about how he reacted.

"I'm glad you stayed" she scooted even closer and hugged him "I would miss you and I wouldn't have anyone to keep me company"

He returned the hugged with one arm "I think your company is better than stairing down a microscope all day anyways."

Skye smiled and pressed play on the remote.

 

May found them a few hours later both asleep on the couch Fitz had his feet up on the table with his head tossed back, mouth open. Skye had her head on his thigh, stomach down and a thumb in her mouth. Decided it was best not to disturb them May turned and left the room and headed to the gym.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful until dinner. May made a quick meal of spaghetti and garlic bread and immediately regretted making such a messy dish. Skye's hands and face were covered in sauce, she even managed a few noodles to stick to her cheeks. When it came time to clean up Skye insisted she was a 'big girl' and didn't need help. After several moments of watching Skye smear sauce all over her face with a, now dirty, napkin and making it worse she went to the sink and wet a towel.

Skye squirmed and whined the entire time May tried to wipe her face clean.

"Skye sit still"

"But Mayyyyy I already cleaned my face!"

Fitz let out a chuckled which was silenced at the look May shot him. May could feel herself getting upset and took a deep breath before trying again. The blonde must have sensed Mays mood shift because he wet another towel and wiped his face off in exaggerated motions.

"Spaghetti is delicious but...uh, uh..."

"Messy" May offered through a stiff jaw

Fitz snapped his fingers "Yes, thank you Agent May. Messy." He looked over at Skye "Thank goodness we have these towels or we would be a uhm... dirty mess and would need a bath before bed. Right Skye?"

Skye sat quietly for a minutes before putting her hand over May's "'kay I'll be good"

May fought not to pull her hand from underneath Skye's and lifted her other to begin wiping leftover supper from the small face in front of her. She tossed a thankful glance at Fitz when he began collecting the dishes.

-later-

Skye sat at her desk and watched as May put new sheets on her bed, no one got around to it the night before. She tried not to feel embarrassed about her accident or the fact that she ran to May's room in the middle of the night. Her SO worked quietly and folded down the freshly washed linen and then looked to Skye expectantly.

Skye slid from the chair and with some struggle managed to climb in to bed, May pulled the covers up and said a quiet goodnight. The little girl yearned for a some type of physical show of affection even though she knew this was as close as she would ever get with May. Her eyes began to water and her lip began to tremble "I want AC!"

May turned from her place in the doorway, frozen, as Skye began to bawl.

Giant tears rolled down Skye's face and May cursed Coulson for leaving her in charge of Skye in her current condition.

She had been through hell and back. She could handle this; at least that's what May told herself as she tried to work out the situation before her. May didn't do kids. May didn't do crying. May definitely didn't do kids who were crying but something about Skye crying for Coulson made her heart twinge.

"Coulson is due to check in at any moment, would you like to stay up until then?"

Skye's sniffles slowed as she shook her head yes then surprised May when she held arms out towards her.

"After you say goodnight it's back to bed Skye."

Skye's tears slowed as she sniffled "Deal!"

May slowly walked to the bed and pulled back the sheets as she bent over Syke, the younger agent wrapped her arms around her neck. The older woman stiffened at the contact.

May tried to pull back but Skye's arms tightened causing her to stop her movements. She seen no point in causing another breakdown so she simply wrapped her arms around Skyes back and lifted the small girl, trying to mask her face from showing how uncomfortable she was. Right away Skye settled in the crook of May's neck.

When they reached Coulson's office the call came through and his face popped up on the screen.

"AC!"

Coulson smiled at the sight of May holding Skye to her chest "How my girls doing?"

"Good! But i miss you!" Skye bounced a little in May's arms "I hafta go bed after we say goodnight"

May shot him a look that said they would be discussing this later... at length. 

"How did Stark take the news?"

"Of me NOT actually being dead?" He shrugged "oh, fine."

At the same time Tony walked on screen "He's a zombie.."

"For the last time I'm NOT a zombie!" Coulson frowned at the man next to him. 

Tony rolled his eyes "A simple test will prove that"

They both stopped and looked at the screen when the heard Skye giggle "They are funny!"

Stark punched Coulson in the arm and grinned "You sly dog you. Back from the dead and making babies." He leaned closer to Coulson and whispered not at all quietly "A+ on the baby mama too"

May glared at the playboy and shifted Skye in her arms trying to look menacing but failing to do so with a three year old in her arms.

Coulson sputtered and turned a deep shade of pink before recovering "Tony this is Skye. You know Agent May."

Skye waved and gave a little yawn. Tony smiled and waved back "Kid's about to drop time for mama bear to put the cub down for beddy bye"

May's eyes narrowed and a insult was leaving her lips when Skye's hand began to play with her hair "I'm not a kid and I'm NOT tired."

"Skye we had a deal."

"But..."

"No. Say goodnight."

Skye yawned and rubbed her eyes "Can I sweep wiff you again?"

May's lips pressed in a line "Skye."

"Pwease?"

The older agent looked down at Skye who was moments from dreamland then to Coulson and wanted to smack the silly grin from his face "I'm going to put her down. Then we are going to talk."

"'Night AC" Skye gave a sluggish wave as her eyes began to droop.

Tony winced and watched May leave the room then looked at Coulson "Hate to be you. Zombie or not, wifey's going to kill you"

Coulson frowned but nodded slowly and waited for May to return. Tony rocked on his feet and let out a whistle when May entered the room. He open his mouth to make a smart remark but changed his mind when May crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Instead he clapped his hands "Right. Down to business"

Again Coulson nodded and gave a hopeful smirk to his old friend. At Mays nod Tony started "Agent living dead here and Simmons, who is a real peach by the way, filled me in on your sitch."

He contined after his pause "And believe me when I say Skye's in good hands. I made a call to the big guy."

"Banner?" Coulson questioned

"Yup. The big green anger machine himself is flying in to help."

May tilted her chin up for a moment then her eyes slide over to Coulson's. Moments seems to pass without words.

"Are you guys aware I'm in the room? This whole eye ball convo is a twosome and I'm feeling excluded."

"Get used to it. From what Hill told me it's better to just go with it" Pepper entered the room carrying a tray of coffee. When she put the tray down she smiled at the screen "Hello Melinda. How are things?"

Tony did a double take "Melinda? No, her name is also Agent"

May smirked "Still a highly paid babysitter I see."

Pepper chuckled "From what I hear so are you"

Coulson opened his mouth but she continued "and I am not talking about your current 0-8-4"

"You're telling me. It's like a flying daycare center" May answered evenly.

"Hey!" Coulson and Tony said at the same time realizing they were being compared to children.

"So where is this little cutie I have heard so much about?" The blonde asked.

May leaned against the desk "In bed."

"Well from just what little I observed it seems her mental age fluctuates" Stark said as he put a hand to his chin then looked at May "Happen when she is tired or upset?"

"Yes." May stood up giving her full attention now.

"What I figured. She'll revert to adolescent behavior when her mind is weak or too tired to fight the change . Feeling vulnerable, tired, upset could cause a shift in age"

"It is happening more often than not"

"Could be she doesn't have the energy to fight it anymore... but we'll know more when Dr. GRRRR gets here" Tony let out an obnoxious growl.

May held in her sigh as Coulson gave her sympathetic look. Pepper and Tony sensed the mood shift when May and Coulson seemed to converse without words.

"See? They are doing it again! S'no fair Pepps"

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head "Come on, I'll make it up to you"

Tony watched Pepper saunter out of the room. He turned to the screen "Later  Mama bear"

Giving Coulson and slap on the back of the shoulder and leaned in , saying something only Coulson could hear then hurried out of the room.

After a quiet moment Coulson spoke "So you know Pepper?"

May nodded "And the smartass" before Coulson could ask she answered "Your funeral."

The words hung in heavy silence and Coulson wasn't sure where to go from there so he just gave a slow nod. He knew there was a funeral but he hadn't  thought about the people that attended or how everyone thought it was real. How May thought it was real.

"How was it today?"

"Could have been worse to be honest"

Coulson smirked "I have never known you not to be"

May rubbed a hand through her hair and perched herself on his desk. 

"With Banner on this an antidote will be a walk in the park"

Letting out a breath from her nose May raised her eyebrows "The last time you said it would be a walk in the park Budapest happened"

Coulson chuckled "Yeah, Barton never let me live that down"

"He still wouldn't if he knew you where still around"

"Tony's mouth will spread the secret faster then a wildfire"

Again it became silent again almost to the point of being awkward. 

"I know you're upset..."

"Oh I am more than upset Phil. I'm not cut out for this diaper duty" 

"Skye is potty trained" he tried to joke but regretted it the moment he seen Mays face "Stark and Banner will have a cure in no time and OUR normal Skye back"

"It's late and I still need to do a perimeter check"

Coulson gave her a short nod. He knew she was done with the conversation. He  could tell there was something besides the obvious bothering her but he knew her enough to know when and when not to push "Night May. I'll make contact tomorrow"

May nodded before disconnecting the link. She made rounds and found Fitz still up in the lab and ushered him to his room when he looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. Afterwards she turned off all the lights and headed to her room.

When she entered her room Skye was spread out and the sheets were pushed to foot of the bed and the top of her pajamas was up, exposing her belly button.

May took a quick shower and readied for bed then as carefully she adjusted Skye so she was just on one side of the bed then she climbed in and covered both herself and Skye. She layed on her back with her arms at her sides, looking up at the ceiling. May looked at the sleeping form beside her then back at the ceiling before closing her eyes for evening.

It was about quarter after 1 in the morning when May shot up in bed and took her in surroundings. She glanced at the time and steadied her erratic breathing. Skye was scrunched in fetal position sucking her thumb, her hair was slick and stuck to the sides of her face. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. May furrowed her brows and tentivley reached out to smooth the bangs from Skye's brow only to become unsure when the small girl let out a whimper. Getting over her doubt she pushed her hand foward and gently brushed the stray bangs from Skye's head. Immediately the little girls face calmed at the touch and she pulled her thumb from her mouth with a small sigh. Once she stopped May settled down again and listened to the even breathing of the little girl next to her to calm her nerves. She would be lying if she said that waking up from nightmares wasn't a normal occurrence. Normally after a dream she would bolt out of bed and head to the gym to work off any stress but as she thought about leaving Skye cuddled into her side making her stiffen. May counted Skye's breath and copied the rhythm until she relaxed enough to find sleep again.

It wasn't until she felt like she was being watched did she open her eyes, her hand grasped an icer that she kept near at all times. Skye was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her and her  hair was all over the place as she stared down at May. May glanced at the time, 7:15 am, then back at small brunette "Skye?"

Skye blinked a few times before sliding her eyes to her lap then back to May "Yeah?"

May sat up a ran a hand through her hair "Everything okay?"

The little girl slowly nodded "I... I didn't know where I was when I woke up" 

"You do now?"

Skye nodded wildly make her hair fall in her face "Uh huh. The Playground... with you. May."

May had feeling Skye had said her name for her own assurance but let it slide. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms there "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping"

The matter of fact tone made May smirk "Right. Well, next time wake me instead of staring"

Skye nodded again thoughtfully then began to squirm and she blushed.

May held in her groan and she pulled the blankets back and slid from the bed. She didn't have to say anything for Skye follow her into the bathroom. After they settled Skye's business May waited as she watched the small agent brush her teeth then left to have some breakfast.

May didn't have a moment to herself all day. If she went to gym, Skye was right behind her. If she went to Coulsons office, Skye followed. She didn't know how much more her nerves could take. May was sitting at Coulson's desk going over last month's spending when she looked up to check on Skye. It had became far too quiet. When she glanced up the room was empty.

"Skye?" May put down the forms she had been reviewing. When she didn't get an answer she stood for the desk.

May walked down the hall checking the empty bunks as she went and calling out Skye's name. She checked the hanger, the gym and the lab; Fitz hadn't seen Skye all day.

Trying to ignore the knot in her stomach  May made her way to the 'mess hall'. She came in just in time to see the stool Skye and been using to reach the top shelf slip from under her feet. May raced and leaped forward to catch Skye before she hit the ground but in the process she took the brunt of the impact. She was now spawled out on the kitchen floor with a tiny Skye in her arms.

May sat and winced at the sting in her elbow but ignored it as she frowned "What the hell were you doing?"

Skye grimaced at the tone her SO used and clamored from her lap "I wanted a snack"

"A snack?" May frowned.

Skye crossed her arms "Yes. A snack. I was hungry!"

The older woman brows raised as Skye's mannerisms went on the defensive then she frowned again "Well like it or not you need to ask someone to hel..."

"I don't need any help! I'm not REALLY a toddler ya know!" Skye exclaimed as she pouted.

"Could have fooled me" May muttered under her breath as she picked herself up from the ground then looked down at the still pouting pint size agent "like it or not, not asking for help isn't an option for you"

Skye didnt bother looking at May as she frowned. May picked up the stool and returned to its rightful place at the counter then faced Skye again "Still want a snack?"

The smaller agent frowned and said through gritted teeth "I don't need your help"

May frowned again "No, what you need is an attitude adjus..."

"Oh! Agent May there uh there you, you are! Trip is on the line"

The senior agent nodded at Fitz and left the room.

Fitz sank to the floor next to Skye "Have you lost your mind? May was this," he held up his thumb and pointer finger "close to throttling you"

Skye didn't speak for a moment then quietly said "I just wanted a snack"

Fitz pat her shoulder and gave her sympathetic smile "I know. Just next uhm..." He tapped his leg and squinted.

"Time?"

He pointed at Skye "That's it. Time.! Just next time ask...."

"BUT I'm not a baby. I am an adult!"

"In here." Fitz tapped her temple "but until...we... I mean, they find an antidote you need to...uh... adjust"

They sat for a beat before Fitz added "And maybe try, try not to uh... agitate May. Yeah?"

Skye nodded.

"Even adults need to ask for...uh..." He looked to Skye for assistance.

"Help."

"See? We could all use some"

Skye smiled and hugged Fitz then looked at him "Can you help me get the chips down?"

Fitz smiled and stood from the ground "Sour Cream & Onion?"

"Duh!"

 

Later Skye found May in the gym going to town on a punching bag. She watched as May pummeled the lifeless object in flawless, fluid moments. Skye stood there mesmerized as she watched her SO exhibit every perfect jab and punch that she tried so had tried so hard to mimic.

"Did you need something?"

Skye shook her self from her thoughts and looked up to he SO and shrugged.

"That's not an answer"

The little girl held back her eyeroll and jumped a little as May landed a particularly hard blow to the hanging sand bag then finished the combo with jumping spin kick.

May walked over to Skye and began unwrapping her hands as she did "Come on, out with it."

Normally Skye would shrug off May gruff demand but right now it hurt her feelings so she began to cry. May froze. She had no idea why Skye was crying. Letting out a sigh she knelt down to be level with the crying 3 year old "Why are you crying?"

Mays words weren't harsh or mean in fact, they were soft and gentle.

"You're mad at me!" Skye rubbed her eyes with her fists. 

"I'm not mad at you"

Skye nodded wildly "uh huh! You useded a mad voice"

Okay so she was dealing with little Skye. May moved to sit indian style and pulled Skyes hands from her face "I am not mad at you."

"Pwomise?" Skye's tone was hopeful as he shiny eyes met May's.

May held in her eye roll  "Yes, I promise."

Skye smiled and launched herself into May hugging her tightly around the neck. May let herself be hugged although she stiffened and didn't return the gesture.

"Wanna see what I can do?" Skye asked as she pulled back.

"Knock yourself out." May decided to wait until Skye was 'herself' again so she played along.

"Huh?"

May shook her head "Nevermind. Show me."

Skye moved to stand on the mats and moved her arms slowly in front her and jutted out her foot a few times then grinned at May "See?"

"I do." She had no idea what she was being shown. Skye began the movements again.

"Im'ma be jus' like you when I grow up!"

May frowned with concern "Skye?"

Skye paused her movement and looked over at her SO "Yeah?"

"How old are you?" She asked slowly.

The little girl looked at her hand then held up 3 fingers "Thwee!"

"Dammit!" May growled as she walked to the comm on the wall and jammed the button "Fitz! Gym. Now."

When she looked back at Skye she had wide eyes "Ooooo! You said a bad word!"

This just became very complicated. May rubbed her temples as Skye did tumbles on the athletic mats and waited for Fitz.

 

Skye lay sleeping on the couch in Coulson's office while Fitz and May waited for the vid con to link.

"Stark's house of genius" Starks face came into view and May felt all her tension rise again.

"Get Coulson. Now."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Tony leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm "Jarvis! Can you page Mr. Agent May and tell him mama bear is on the line"

May clenched her jaw and counted backwards from 100 and by the time she reached one Coulson entered the room.

"May? Skye okay?"

"Depends on how you define okay." May snapped.

At Coulson's confused look Fitz took a step foward and cleared his throat "Skye had, had an age relapse"

"Okaaay..." Coulson drawled out clearly not catching on.

"Three hours ago!" May growled as Fitz nodded slowly.

Coulson mouth made an 'O' as his brows lifted towards his hairline.

"She hasn't. ..uh... returned to her, her..."

"Right mindset?" Stark continued in a thoughtful tone.

Again Fitz nodded and May shifted her weight to one leg so that her left hip stuck out.

"Hmmm. Could be her batteries are drained and she'll be recharged and be back to herself in the morning or..."

"No, no or."

Tony shrugged "Sorry mama bear but it could be that you're cub might actually be three until we figure out a reversal"

If looks could kill no one in the room would be alive and breathing. Coulson glowered at Tony for a moment before he turned his attention to May "I can be home tomorrow but I think talking to Banner first hand may be beneficial"

May slowly leaned back against Coulson's desk with arms still crossed "No, stay. Talk it over then get your ass back home. I'm no Mary Poppins."

Coulson tried hard to hold back his smile when she referred to the playground as home so he just gave a quick nod instead "I will call in the AM and hopefully Skye will be herself...well her three year old self. Well...not her three year old self but tiny Skye with big Skye thoughts"

He knew he was rambling but couldn't help himself. He was nervous, a 'real' kid on base was the last thing any of them needed but there was no way in hell he would send Skye away. He had a promise to keep.

May rolled her eyes then met stares with Coulson.

Tony rolled his eyes this time and looked at Fitz "How can you handle the eye dates?"

"Eye dates? Oh, right..." Fitz let out a chuckle "You get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So... any uh prog, progress on an antidote?"

"Nada. Zip. Ziltch."

"Have you tried splicing..."

Tony scoffed "Of course I have. I'm not an idiot kid. It's the first thing I tried. We have enough brains on this. You just worry about diapers and naptime"

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck feeling like an idiot for just thinking of it  "Right."

"It's late Fitz."

The blonde looked to May and nodded taking the hint he said quick goodnight and headed to his bunk. As soon as he was out of earshot May turned to the screen and stood straight "Let's get one thing straight Stark if you ever and I mean EVER put down any of my agents again I will see to it personally that you sorely regret it. That 'kid' has been through hell and back so he doesn't need an arrogant ass like you stomping what's left of his confidence."

Stark's mouth opened and closed a few times not knowing how to respond or if he even should. Coulson smiled with pride as May defended Fitz and wondered if she knew how motherly she actually acted towards the team.

May made a quick nod to Coulson before she disconnected the call.

When the color in Tony's face finally returned he shook his body as if he had the chills "Jarvis!"

::yes sir?::

"Take a note"

::Go on sir::

"Don't mess with any of mama bears cubs."

::Noted. Anything else sir?::

Tony shook his head then looked at Coulson "Was it something I said?"

 

May moved Skye into her own room making the executive decision that since she was already sleeping she wouldn't mind being in her own bunk. Then she sought out Fitz to make sure he was actually in bed and not burning the midnight oil in the lab.

His bunk was empty, as expected. May found him on the lab looking down the lens of a microscope until let out a frustrated huff and began to tap the side of head with the knuckles of his right hand.

"You should be in bed."

Fitz looked up startled at the voice breaking his concentration then gave a half hearted shrugged "Can't sleep. Skye needs help."

May raised an eyebrow "There's not much you can do until Banner..."

"THATS JUST IT! Everyone thinks I can't do my...my uh part!"

The older agent knew Fitz was far from done so she waited him out with a stoic face.

"This... uh time last year Simmons and, and I could have uh... eh..." he paused and tapped his fingers on the counter beside him as he tapped his foot "created an antidote by now..."

Fitz let out a sigh "Now Simmons has Stark and I'm, I'm too ...bloody stupid...."

"Enough." May firmly ordered making Fitz stand straight with wide eyes "You are a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. You went through a traumatic event... you just haven't found your footing yet. Yet."

They stood in silence while May mentally kicked herself for trying sooth Fitz; she wasn't good at it. That was Coulson's department.

Finally Fitz broke the silence and asked "How long? How long does it take?"

"That depends on you. It took me years because I distanced myself from those who were trying to help until someone finally stopped taking my bullshit. Don't make my mistake."

Fitz nodded and rubbed his hands on his jeans before locking up Skye's blood samples.

May hit the lights on the way out and when they reached Fitz bunk he turned to face the older agent with question displayed on his face. If he wasnt going to ask, she wasn't going to dig so she gave a short nod and turned to head to her own bunk.

"Who?"

May turned to face Fitz and raised an eyebrow.

"...Stopped taking your bull... uh, bullshit?"

"Coulson. Pushed this team on me. Got me back in the field. If..." she paused for moment gathering her thoughts "If you need that nudge..."

She trailed off; she was lousy at this whole comforting thing but Fitz tilted his head in thought and gave small smile before heading into his bunk. May waited until his lights went off before heading to her bunk. She laid in bed staring at the cieling going over her short conversation with Fitz and kicked herself for not offering more to the young agent then her mind drifted to the even younger agent just down the hall and let out a sigh before trying to calm her thoughts and get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

May walked down the short hallway and peered into Skye's bunk. The small girl was still sleeping so May hopped in the shower and tried to mentally prepare herself in case Skye was still acting like a three year old. She watched her chest rise a fall for a moment then went to do some tai chi.

 

She was going through motions she stood on the mats in the gym and performed her daily morning routine.  When she felt like she was being watched she turned her head towards the door but continued her movement. She spied Skye barefoot and still in pajamas in the doorway with wide eyes and her hair mused from sleep. May made a mental note that Skye would definitely need to bathe today since she hadn't since the night before Coulson left. The older woman realized Skye wasn't going to break the silence first and panicked that she wasn't back to her old self.

"Skye?" When she didn't get a reply she paused her movements and fully turned towards the little girl "Skye... how old..."

The little girl shook her head and the corner of her mouth lifted "Don't worry May. I'm me... well little me anyways."

May held in her sigh of relief and let her shoulder relax "Do you remember anything from lastnight?"

Skye nodded slowly "Yeah, it was like I knew I was acting like damn baby but couldn't stop myself."

May smirked at the curse that came out the small mouth standing before her "Hungry?"

"Yeah...but..." Skye shifted from foot to foot and looked at the ground.

Not being the most patient woman May interrupted by speaking "Just out with it Skye."

Skye then bit her lip and tugged on the sleeve of her sleepwear "Nevermind."

May counted backwards in her head and calmed herself before speaking again "Did you need to you use the facilities?"

The little agent blushed and her eyes became glossy then muttered something then turned and left the gym. Frowning May stood there for a few moments and had to remind herself that this situation wasn't just hard on her but it hard for Skye as well; a stubborn young woman who never had to depend on anyone for anything. Just add another checkmark in the 'May isn't good with children' column. 

The senior agent sought out Skye to smooth things over. She found her in the bathroom doing a dance in front the toilet, a dance May all too well over the few days. 

"Here, let me help."

Skye jumped at the unexpected voice and let out a yelp then looked down and with wide, shiny eyes looked back at May "It was accident! I promise!"

May right away noticed how Skye's hands moved to cover her backside but chose not to comment on it, instead she shrugged "Accidents happen. I startled you."

Walking over to Skye she knelt so that they were eye level "You and I have to come to a compromise. We both are set in our ways... you don't like asking for help and I'm not the easiest person to ask for it from"

Skye nodded slowly.

"We have to find a balance."

"Like ying and yang?"

 May shook her head "No, not exactly. Ying and Yang are opposites that balance eachother." She let out a small sigh "I am beginning to see how alike we are"

The little girl blushed then smirked ar her SO before looking at her wet pajama bottoms "I need to change"

May shook her head "You need a bath."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Skye watched as her SO straighted and left the room only to return with a change of clothes.

"Coulson's is the only one with a tub."

May looked at Skye until the small girl took a heavy step foward and crossed her arms. Holding back a sarcastic remark May waited for Skye to pass then rolled her eyes at her trainees antics.

When they reached the tub May began to run the water then looked at Skye expectantly. 

"I don't wanna a bath."

"Well I don't want to clean up the puddle in my bathroom but it's going to happen. We all do something we don't want to. That's life."

Skye's frown deepened "Well I am not gonna."

May stiffened her jaw then relaxed "Compromise. You take a bath now... and you can join me when Coulson calls through. Deal?"

Putting a finger to her chin Skye pretended to think about it before saying "Deal!"

After her bath May and Skye sat on Coulson's bed so May could help dress her. Skye looked around the room to avoid thinking about how naked she just was in front of her SO.

"Turn around."

Skye looked up to see May holding a brush in her hand and her eyes went wide "No way José! Its gonna hurt!"

"No, it won't"

"That's what the nuns used to say. " Skye said with a frown.

"Well, I'm not a nun." 

"Yeah, no kidding."

May pursed her lips "I will be gentle."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Skye shooked head making her wet locks splash May "No! You have to say it."

The older women clenched her jaw "I promise to be gentle"

Without speaking Skye turned so that her back was to May' giving her acess to her hair. May didn't say anything as she began to gently run the brush through the damp locks when she would hit a small knot she would take care not pull Skye's hair. Doing a quick french braid May tied off the end and then put the brush aside. Skye scooted back so that her back was against Mays front then leaned her head back to rest on her chest.

"Thank you." She said softly

"I would never hurt you on purpose Skye."

Skye shrugged so May took her by the shoulders and turned her to they were face to face "I promise."

The little girl threw herself into May and wrapped her arms around her middle. May awkwardly patted Skye's head and waited to be released but she wasn't. 

Skye held on to her and absorbed everything about the moment; how May didn't stiffen, how she smelled like jasmine, how she tried to pacify her with a quick pat to the head like she was petting a puppy. She wondered what growing up with May would have been like. If the hugs would have come naturally or if she would still be distant. Her eyes burned from the tears that formed so she closed her eyes and willed herself not to ruin the moment.

When May noticed Skye's breathing had evened out she looked down and notice she had drifted to sleep.

May took in Skye's sleeping form, for a three year old she seemed pretty small or at least she thought so; she didn't know how big three year olds were supposed to be. Her mind wandered to the way Skye covered her backside and she felt her blood beging to boil. It wasn't that she was against spanking, hell she had taken a few licks when she pushed her mom too far once upon a time but the way she backed away from Coulson the other night and the way she protected herself today told May there was more to it then not wanting to be disciplined. Without realizing it May had pulled Skye closer as she thought about the ways she would tear apart anyone who had hurt her trainee. After a moment she gently maneuvered a sleeping Skye so that she was laying in the middle of Coulson's bed but when she made to pull away Skye's grip tightened on her shirt and she murmured a drowsy 'stay'. Sighing May sat back against the headboard and listened to the soft breathing next to her.

She watched the minutes tick by on the clock that sat on the nightstand beside her. She had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes and her arm had gone numb about fifteen ago.

May closed her eyes and listened to Skye's soft breaths, the ticking clock, the subtle drip from the that bathroom; she also took in how Coulson's scent surrounded her. Her eyes shot open when she heard footsteps in front of the door before a soft knock.

"Agent May?" 

It was Fitz. May wanted to pull her 'dead' arm from under Skye's head but knew that was unlikely without waking the kid up but she tried anyways. She slowly slid her arm from under Skye's head and held her breath when Skye began to shift and released it when the little girl fell back into her slumber.

May opened the door to reveal Fitz standing in the hall holding his tablet.

"S..sorry but the Director is on." He held out the tablet and as soon as May took the device; she watch Fitz walked down the hall and that fact that his shoulders were slumped wasn't lost to her. 

"May?"

Coulson's voice brought her out of her thoughts "Banner come up with anything new?"

He tilted his head "He has a few theories but nothing concrete," he pause and observed "Something on your mind?"

May looked over her shoulder to the sleeping form then back to the tablet as she closer the door softly behind her "Still plan on coming back to base  tomorrow?"

"Yes but I won't arrive until late. How's Skye?"

"Last I checked she was bordeline toddler before her nap"

May walked down to her bunk and then into her restroom. Coulson cleared his throat and the blush was was clearly evident on his cheeks.

She set the tablet down so that it propped up on the edge of the tub "Skye had an accident."

Coulson watched May as she began cleaning the evident puddle on  the ground. The vigorous way she scrubbing caught his attention. He tilted his head "May? Talk to me."

She continued to scrub with one hand and used the other to brush back some hair that had fallen in her face "It's fine Phil."

"Well the way your scrubbing your way to China shows me otherwise."

May pressed her lips into a thin line as she slowed her cleaning before giving up all together and sitting with her back against the sink. She looked up to the tablet and hated the concerned look on her best friends face.

"Lin?"

"Anyword from Morse?"

Subject change but he played along "Off the grid until the coast is clear."

"Find him?"

"Lost him Buenos Aires after Tripp made contact."

"It should be me looking for Ward."

"At the time it made sense to send a team he wouldn't  recognize"

"And now?" She looked up at the small screen and waited.

"And now I am glad it wasn't you with Skye's situation."

"I am specialist not a nanny. I am better at hurting things than making things better." She tossed her scrub brush to the side.

"Something happen with Skye today?" Coulson knew something was bothering May and decided to pry it out her.

"No."

The Director narrowed his and read May's face; she wasn't lying. Something else was bothering her. 

"I need to go. If Skye wakes she'll never think to look for me in here if she isn't herself."

Coulson nodded.

"Call tonight."

His finger halted over the disconnect button as he looked at her in question. It was rare for May to need to touch base with him twice in a day unless necessary.

At his questioning eyes she filled him in "Skye feels better saying goodnight to you before she sleeps."

The proud grin on his face was adorable but she would never say it outloud so she responded with a normal May like response "And that way I won't have to waste my time getting her to sleep."

Coulson waited until she disconneted to call his eyes.

 

May entered the lab right as Fitz through some glass beaker of sorts at the wall.

"Let's go."

The young scientist all but jumped out of his skin before he bent to pick up the shattered glass.

"Leave it."

Fitz stood straight and turned to face his superior. She left the room and he stood for a  beat before following her. He walked through the halls and stared at the back of May's head wondering how upset she was with for breaking S.H.I.E.L.D property.

When the reached her intended destination she kicked slid off her boots and stood in the middle of the mats and took a defensive position "Come on."

The blonde looked at her like she had grown two heads "w..what?"

"You heard me. Come on." She held out and curled her fingers beckoning him to join her.

He made to step forth "Shoes off."

Fitz paused then kicked his shoes off then walked to the middle of the gym and stood in front May who motioned him to lift his arms and mimic her stance.

He brought his arms up and made fists then dropped his arms when he looked nothing May "This is stup...stupid. I am a labrat n..n..not a.." he clicked his fingers and motioned to her "uh..a...specialist."

May bent at the knees and narrowed her eyes and before he knew what was happening he was laying flat on his back.

"Again."

Fitz stood with a frown and opened his mouth but had no chance to speak when he seen May fist flying towards him, he dogded it and held up his fists and swung back only to have May grab his wrist and flip him so he landed on the mat again.

"Again."

"Why? S.ss..so I can be y..your p..p..punching  bag?!" He stood again and glared at May.

"Well you're no good at being a scientist anymore might as well find something you're good at."

Fitz face hardened but he crossed his arms "You... don't. .."

"No point in being here otherwise." May swung at him and he stepped back.

"Stop." The color red rose in his neck.

"Punching bag or pack your bags." 

Another swing, another dodge. The red reached his cheeks.

"I'm sure Simmons can find another partner who is more than qualified."

Bingo.

Fitz clenched his fists as his face became murderous. He began swinging without abandon; landing sloppy executed blows.

"I...I am NOT... useless!"

The blows kept coming, May kept deflecting.

This went on for a few minutes before May had enough flipped him so he landed on the mats with a bang. The air left his lungs and the beads of sweat stung his eyes as he tried to capture his breath.

May stood over him with the smallest smirk then held out her hand to help him up "Lesson one: don't let anger blind you, it needs be your fuel. Make it an alliance with it, not a war."

The lightbulb went off in the young mans head. This was May's was of nudging him. He took her hand and she yanked him up.

"Tomorrow morning and everyday after that we train."

May turned and slipped her boots back on then tossed him the slightest smirk "Take a hot shower; you're going to feel it tomorrow and I don't tolerate tardiness."  
Fitz had the biggest smile on his way to set his alarm clock.


	8. Chapter 8

May was on her fifth lap around the gym when she heard an ear piercing cry come from down the hall. She made it to Coulson's quarters in record time and barrled into the room. 

The bed was empty but she heard muffled sobs coming from the closet. She opened the closet door and immediately spotted Skye scrunched in on herself in the furthest corner possible, tears runnin down her face.

"Skye..."

Before she could finish her sentence the little girl looked up with wide, glossy eyes "You *sniff* know m..me?"

May crouched down so that she was level with her young ward "Yes. Will you come out?"

Skye shook her and wailed "No!"

The older woman frowned "Skye... do you know me?"

The little girl whimpered and again shook her head no. May held in a sigh.  She hadn't counted on Skye reverting and completely forgetting her even though they had been warned it was a possibility.

May crouched down so she looked the girl in the eyes "I'm... you call me May."

"I do?"

Nodding, May held out her hand "Will you come out? I won't hurt you Skye."

Skye eyed the hand being held out towards her then rubbed her eyes free of unshed tears "Promise?"

The vulnerability that laced Skye's voice made Mays chest tighten and a lump formed in her throat so she nodded instead and brought her hand down. 

The little agent shook her head "You have to say it."

She did let out a sigh this time "I promise."

Skye crawled towards her SO then shied back and mumbled something. May raised her brows and asked her to repeat herself.

"I woked'ed up and got scared..."

"...okay..."

"I didn't meaned to."

"Didn't mean to?... oh, accidents happen. You woke up in a strange place and where overwhelmed."

The little girl looked confused "Not mad?"

May shook head "No. I know it was an accident. Let's get you cleaned up."

"'Kay."

The little girl slowly crawled from the closet and gently put hand on May's knee. May gave the girl a small smirk and stood and turned, taking the bedding off Coulson's bed.

"I help?"

May balled the wet bedding under her arm and walked to the door then looked at the girl "No, Come on."

Skye hurried to follow the older women down the hall and into another that was much smaller then the one she was just in. She watched May open some drawers and remove clothing. 

May put the wet sheets on the chair by the door then moved to sit in the bed "Come here."

Once Skye stood next her May lifted her and set her on the bed so that she was lying down in front of her. May made quick to remove her wet bottoms and gently cleaned her off with a wet wipe then pulled her so she was standing in front of her. She made Skye put her small hands on her shoulders to steady herself as she had her step into fresh panties and new leggings.

Skye looked around the room and spied the photos on the wall "You!"

May followed the pointing finger "Mmhhm."

Skye walked to the photos on the wall and pointed to a face "Who's dat?"

She pointed to faces one by one and May tried to have patience as she told Skye the name that belonged to the faces.

"And that?"

May swallowed as Skye pointed to her own adult face "I have to wash these sheets."

"I'n sowwy" Skye sat in the edge of the with her shoulders slumped.

Pausing her movements May looked to the small girl "For what?"

"I maded you sad."

May picked up the sheets "I am not... sad."

Skye nodded "Uh huh...you had sad eyes."

Thankfully the little girls stomach grumbled and offered May a distraction "Let's get you some lunch kid."

 

Fitz was stairing at Skye at she scarfed down a PB&J with the crusts removed; it boggled his mind that Skye was now literally a three year old who had no idea who he, or any of the team for that matter, were. When May and the little girl entered the kitchen Skye had immediately hid behind the older womans legs. If May took a step away, Skye scrambled to follow. Fitz smiled at the memory of the annoyed look on May's face as Skye hugged her leg and hid her face in the specialists thigh. He glanced to the kitchen where May was lowkey pacing while trying to get patched through to the Director.

"I don't care what that arrogant ass said. Interrupt them."

"Hers mad."

Fitz looked to Skye who had opened up to him after May said he was friend.

"No... no she isn't..."

The nodded her head "uh huh, her useded mad words."

Fitz didn't know whether Skye was referring to May's tone or her cursing so he changed the subject "Would you like to...to...uh watch, um som TV after..."

Skye watched him tap his finger on the table and titled her head "You talk funny, I like it."

The curly blonde smiled and picked up his sandwich taking a bite.

May disconnected the line and let out low growl "Starks receptionist is just as useless as he is and just as big of a pain in my a..."

"Agent May!"

May stopped speaking and look at Fitz with raised brows.

"May we get some milk... ple...please?"

The older woman narrowed her eyes but nodded and moved to fill the request.

 

After lunch when Fitz and Skye were occupied watching Disney channel, May tried to contact Coulson again. If she had to deal with Candi the twit receptionist again she was going to scream.

"Stark Industries, this is Candi"

May held in her growl "I need to be connected to Phil Coulson."

"He is in a meeting with Mr. Stark and they are not to be disturbed as I have already told you ma'am."

"Listen Candi get off your a..." May paused and looked at Skye before leaving the room  before she continued "get off your..."

Skye's cries had her hanging up the phone and rushing into the room she had just vacated. As soon as Skyes eyes met Mays she flew off the couch and slammed herself into May's legs.

May frowned and looked at Fitz "What happened?"

Fitz looked bewildered "I...I... she just started to uh... uh, cry"

"Why the tears?" She asked as she tried to pulled away but Skye clung to her.

"You left me!"

May gently pushed the little girl back to look at her "I just stepped into the hall."

"But wiffout me" Skye tried to grab for her again as new tears ran down her face.

The cry made Fitz's heart break. May kept a straight face so he couldn't tell if it had the same effect on her. He watched May crouch to meet Skye's eyes with furrowed brows having to balance herself as Skye rocketed to throw her arms around the older womans neck. He could see a flicker of discomfort before she schooled her features again.

May let herself be hugged, her own arms resting on her knees before she made Skye step back "I will let you know next time I decide to leave the room."

"Will you come back?" Skye asked, the sarcasm lost on her.

The uncertainty that laced those four words was enough to make Fitz's eyes burn with tears. 

May gave a slight eyeroll "Everytime, kid."

This seemed to satisfy Skye. She wiped her eyes and gave May a smile before rejoining Fitz on the couch. May looked down at her phone; talking to Coulson would have to wait. She glanced at the door, her hands itched to hit something, she looked back at Skye and grumbled as she sat in the armchair.

 

It had been an hour and she still had yet to hear from Coulson. She tried to call his cell for probably the dozenth time and for the dozenth time it went to voicemail. May agressively jabbed the disconnect button. She glanced at the time and knew he should be heading back soon and she was going to give him a piece of her mind for not being reachable at a time like this.

Skye let out a yawn "I'm borwed"

"We could...uh, go...to the p, park..." he slowly looked to May "Yeah? Children lo...love parks"

The little agent slid off the couch and ran to May "Can we? Can we? Puhleaseeeeeeee?"

The asian woman glared at Fitz. The last thing she wanted to do was take a actual toddler out in public.  She looked back at Skye shook her head no, Coulson would be the doting caretaker when he returned; that wasn't her deal.

"Possibly another day."

"But I wannaaaaaa go today!"

Another glare was tossed at Fitz "Well the answer is no."

"I be good! I pwomise!"

"Agent May? It may..." he tapped his knee for moment "ben, uhm, benefit us in, in the long run to, let her...her tire herself out."

Fitz had a point. Let the runt run all her energy out so she hits the hay without a fuss.

"Fine. Be back by six."

Skye let out whoop and ran Fitz and began pulling at his hand.

"Me? I, don't think.... with, Ward..." he shuttered at the name. He didn't even have to finish his sentence as May stood with another glare.

"Fine, let's go."

May left the room and Skye skipped to chase after her.

 

May pulled up to the park that was about ten minutes from the shopping center they frequented and let out a sigh, she could do this.  Fitz had stayed back at base in case Stark and co. or the rest of the team tried to reach out. Skye bounced in her seat as she waited to be unbuckled. When May released her safety belt Skye all but jumped from the seat and did a little dance as she waited for May. They walked across the grass and Skye kept trying to hold Mays hand but May would evade it either by placing her hand on the girls back or by 'checking' her phone. Skye wasn't wise to being brushed off.

Once they reached the sand May warned Skye to stay where she could see her, the little girl nodded and booked it to the slide. May sat at the bench closest to the playground. Pulling out her phone she called Stark tower again but was informed Coulson had left. She glanced at her watch clocking the time and making a mental note on what time to expect Coulson home.

May watched a woman who sat beside out of the corner of her eye. She also regarded the janitor emptying the trash bins and the joggers that were now in their third lap, all while making sure she could still see Skye.

Skye came running up to her and tapped on her leg "I has to go potty."

Turns out Skye need full assistance while yesterday she only needed help to sit on the toilet. May was counting down the minutes until she could strangle Coulson. May stopped at the sink and had to call Skye back as she tried to leave the restroom.

"Wash your hands."

Skye looked at her hands then at May "Why?"

"They're dirty."

"Nuh uh"

May started the faucet "Yes, they are."

"But...why?"

"Wash them or we can head home."

"Your home?"

May held back a growl she didn't want to play this game of twenty questions "Your home too."

Skye have her a huge grin "Otay."

May rolled up her sleeves then lifted her so that she could reach the sink. 

Once outside pulled on Mays wrist "Come play with me!"

"I don't 'play'"

May took account over everyone at the playground, some new faces had arrived while they were in the bathroom. One person in particular caught her eye; the woman on the bench was now reading a book but her eyes scanned the page far too quickly to actually be reading in her opinion.

"Time to go."

"No!"

"Yes."

"But I washeded my hands!"

May missed the old three year old Skye who knew how to listen and not argue. The little girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms. May wanted to throttle the kid but that was likely to frowned upon. She felt a tension headache coming on.

May knelt down with a tight jaw as she continued to eye the woman who had now turned the page of her book too many times in such a short period.

"Listen, we need to leave."

Skye back up and pouted "But we just gotted here!"

The woman on the bench was watching them, May could sense it. She could have easily just picked the kid up and carried her to the car but that would cause a seen and draw attention to them so she vetoed that option. The light went off in head; comprise.

"Skye if we leave now I'll stop at the store and you can choose anything you'd like."

"Anything?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Yes." May's jaw tightened.

"Otay"

Skye began to skip away but put hand on her shoulder "Stay near me."

As they walked to the car May was on high alert, her fingers itched for the concealed icer she kept in the back of her jeans.

 

May was ready to scream; Skye was running around the room pretending she was flying. She was regretting letting her get a Hershey bar at the store and regretted it even more that she let her devour the whole damn thing on the way home but the silence while she ate was welcomed at the time. It was only going on six and Coulson was only half way home.

Skye jumped on the couch and smiled at May before she jumped off and landed on the rug with a thud. Fitz took shelter in the lab, tossing May a sympathetic smile as hurried passed her. The throb in Mays forehead was not being shy anymore, in fact it felt like she had been knocked with Thor's hammer and Skye's hollers weren't helping.

May took a deep breath, she had been in worse situations, she could do this. Skye climbed on the worn leather couch and tried to walk along the back, holding her arm out from her sides. Before her senses kicked in May was impressed by the balance the little girl showed. She walked to the couch and with a slight frown said "Couches are for sitting not climbing."

Skye stopped concentrating on her footing and looked to the older women, her socked foot slipping and she went down. But May was quicker then gravity and caught Skye before she slammed face first into the ground. Out of sheer panic Skye began to cry. May held the little girl awkwardly in her arms as she continued to wail.

"Are you hurt?" She asking thinking that maybe she had hurt her when she caught her.

Skye shook her head and her tears slowed but still cried.

May had started to sway slighty without realizing "Then why the tears?"

Skye let her head fall to Mays shoulder and mumbled something. May became stiff at the unwanted contact, still rocking slowly.

"I didn't hear you."

The little girl sat up and hiccuped with big wet eyes "I don't feel g..."

Skye never finished her sentence because her Hershey bar decided to make another appearance; down the front of May's shirt and leather jacket. May felt the warmth seep through her top as Skye began to cry again. Oh, Coulson was definitely going to be making this up to her; at length.

 

After her bath and a quick check up from Fitz, Skye was sitting at the dining table slurping down chicken noodle soup while May took a shower. Fitz had offered to take Skye off May's hands after her bath so that she could get cleaned up. He rummaged through the cabinet and had found a can of chicken and stars for dinner, something light for an upset stomach.

"Is May mad wiff me?" Skye asked as she looked to her lap.

The look May's face earlier was one Fitz would never want to encounter again but he couldn't exactly tell her that so he went the technical truth "No, not at..you, just at thee uh, uhm situation."

"Otay." She did know what that meant but she did understand that May wasn't mad at her.

 

When May walked into the common room she found them sitting on the couch watching TV, some Disney movie. She also noticed Fitz had picked up the mess left behind by hurricane Skye. The dishes from dinner were still in the sink so she washed them and set them in the dish drainer to dry. Trying Coulson again and getting his voicemail she hung up.

She remembered that Coulson's bed was still bare so she slipped out of the room unnoticed. On the way to his room she grabbed fresh linens and head to his quarters.

May had just finished making the bed when Fitz knocked on the door and poked his head in "May?"

Skye came into the room and with effort climbed on the bed.

"She was, was asking for you."

May nodded and Fitz took his leave. Skye had her feet hanging over the edge of the bed and hands clasped in her lap "Can we play now?"

May glanced and the time ,7:45p, almost lights out.

"I told you. I don't play."

"Can you tell me a story then? Before bed?"

Tilting her head to the side and considered the compromise before complying with a nod.

The little girl smiled and scurried to head of the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Can you tell me a story 'bout him?" She pointed to a framed comicbook of Captain America.

May actually smirked "I can tell you his name but that's about it."

While it was true that she had heard and remembered every single detail Coulson had shared with her about his fasination with the stripes and stars since they were nineteen; she also knew her best friend would be over the moon to share any story with his little protégé. 

"He goes by Captain America and I have a friend who will be more then happy to tell you all about him."

Skye repeated the name in pure awe them smile "Who's ya friend?"

"Coulson. You'll like him."

The little girl tilted her head "Promise?"

May sat down on the bed and rolled her shoulders "You don't have to question everything I say. I will never lie to you."

Skye scooted closer "Promise?"

Rolling her eyes at the irony May nodded her head "Yes. I promise."

 

Coulson dropped his dufflebag in the hanger with a sigh and loosened his tie. He was glad to be home. Starks luxurious quarters were nothing to complain about but it was missing the home feel, sure it was just a secluded base in the middle of nowhere and not a mansion with Olympic size swimming pool but it was home.

It was just before 1am when he landed so everyone would be sleeping but he decided to swing by May's bunk just in case. No light seeped from under her door so he continued to his own quarters. Once there he paused in the doorway; there on his bed was May and a small Skye curled into her side.

His oldest friend was on top of the covers, head propped up againt the head board while Skye was bundled under them, her tiny hand gripped Mays shirt. He stepped closer to brush some hair from the small cherub face but as reached over Mays hand shot up and grabbed his wrist "Don't wake her."

He winced and she released his arm, he gave her apologetic smirk "Sorry"

"When did you get in?" Her voice was laced with sleep as she pried Skyes fingers from her shirt so she could sit up.

Coulson sat beside May on the bed carefully so that he wouldn't jar the sleeping child "About five minutes ago. I didn't mean to wake you."

May smirked "I'm in your bed. You had every right."

"Not that I mind two females in my bed... but why ARE you?"

"Long story, short... it was a long day and Skye is officially three..." May glared at Coulson "Which by the way was an experience and you owe me a new jacket."

"Like... three, three?" Coulson held up three fingers.

"Yes and like Fitzsimmons predicted she doesn't remember any of us."

May stifled a yawn and Coulson put a hand on her shoulder "Sleep. I'll take Skyes bunk for the night."

She shook her head "No, we need to talk."

He watched her stand from the bed and walk  out the room. Coulson looked at Skye for moment then followed his right hand out of the room.

 

He found her in his office leaning against his desk. She smirked at him when he sat in the chair in front of her and put his feet on the desk.

"It's possible we are being watched."

Coulson sat forward and looked around and mouthed, 'now?'.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head "I took Skye to the park and felt like I was being watched. There was a woman who was doing a terrible job of pretending to read. So we left. Took the long way home, made sure I had no tails."

"You... took Skye to the park?" He asked with his brows lifted towards his hairline.

May glared "That's what you picked up from that whole story? Really Phil?"

"Details?"

"5'7", about 135lbs, brunette, hazel eyes and Caucasian. No distinguishing markers."

Coulson let out a sigh through his nose "Alright. We'll put feelers out."

"Could be nothing but I don't want to risk it being Ward or worse Cal."

Coulson nodded then smirked "So how was playing at the park?"

May pushed herself from the desk with an eyeroll and walked to the doorway "We will be discussing your time away in the morning, trust me."

"Always."

He watched her leave and yawned. Dealing with Tony Stark was probably just as tiring as chasing a three old around all day. He suddenly became nervous about meeting Skye for the 'first time'. What if she didn't like him? What if he didn't know how to actually 'parent'? May seemed to survive... well that didn't say much. May could survive anything. He went to Skye's old bunk and collapsed face first into the bedding, falling asleep thinking about what could be if an antidote couldn't be found.

 

When he woke the next morning he found that Skye was still sleeping, alone. May was probably in the gym. He snuck in and quietly got a change of clothes, took a quick shower and went to look for May.

He found her in the gym just like he guessed, only she wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway he watched as May guided Fitz into throwing a proper punch.

"Again, only this time don't drop your shoulder. You're advertising your next move."

The young man nodded and tried again.

"Good. Keep going."

Fitz smiled at the aknowledgement and began punching the bag hanging from the ceiling while May held it steady. Coulson watched for a while longer until smell of coffee hit his nostrils. He followed the smell to his office and sure enough a hot mug of caffine was waiting for him on his desk. Oh yeah, it was good to home.

 

May joined him after her shower and went over some spending overtures. Coulson was a little disgruntled that the part he had been eyeing for Lola would have to wait. He watched as May read some files. She had her head bent down, hair falling in her face.

"So, you training Fitz. That's new."

The only response he recieved was a hum as she bit the lid off her highlighter to mark something on the page she was reading. It reminded him of late nights studying in her dorm, trying to cram everything they could into the night before an exam.

"Why all of sudden?"

May recapped her pen and look at him with a bit of annoyance "He needed a push."

Coulson smiled at her before looking down to his own paperwork. He heard the cap click off her pen again and scratch of ink on paper. May had a heart of gold and it pained him that she didn't realize it anymore. He knew what these kids meant to her but also knew she would die before admitting it. He also heard the soft sound of feet coming down the hall until Skye ran into the room and straight to May. She immediately began tugging at Mays arm, her hair stuck up in all directions from her head. The look on Mays face was stoic but he seen the twitch of her brow which signaled she was trying to be patient. The little girl began to try and climb into Mays lap and Coulson smiled when his old friend removed the files from her lap so Skye had somewhere to sit. 

Skye was asking about breakfast when she noticed Coulson in the room and became silent. She tried to hide her face in Mays neck but May held her back "Skye, this is Coulson."

Coulson smiled softly "Hello Skye."

He could tell she was uncomfortable by his presence. He didn't know what else to say so he looked to May who tilted her head slightly before trying to get Skye off her lap but the little girl clung to her with all her might. May gave an eyeroll and stood from the chair and carried Skye around the desk before trying again to put the girl down but she wrapped her little legs around Mays waist.

Coulson watched as May tried again but recieved the same response.

"We can try this again later."

May glared at him and if wasn't for the three year old hanging from her neck he might have flinched. She held in a sigh the bent her head down to say something to Skye. The little brunette pulled her head back from Mays neck to look at her "Really?"

May nodded and the little girl loosed her grip so May could put her in the ground "Don't believe me, ask him."

"You meeted Cappin America?!" Skye asked in awe with wide eyes.

Coulson chuckled with a wide grin and began telling how he had met him and all the Avengers. Skye hung onto every word. She had even got close enough for him to pick her up but he decided to let Skye get a feel for him first. May had begun picking up her paperwork while she listened to Coulson and Skye talk giddily about the Steve Rogers. But when May went to leave the room Skye jotted after her.

"Don't leave!"

May stopped to face the smaller agent who was now at her side "You need to eat."

"but.."

"No buts. Stay with Coulson."

Skyes eyes watered "But I want you!"

May ran a hand through her hair so Coulson tried to intervene "Hey kiddo think you want to hear more about Captain America."

Skye took hold of Mays leg before looking towards him and nodding but then looked up at May "But wiff May too."

Coulson threw May an apologetic smile and looked on as she gently pushed Skye back and crouch to meet her eyes and spoke to her.

Skye wiped her eyes and threw herself at May, begging her to stay. It was extremely apparent that there were some abandonment issues and he made a mental note to pull the orphanage files.

May stood with a clinging Skye held to her front "This is going to get old quick."

After they left them room he closed the file on his desk and made quick to catch up with them. Once in the dining room he took a seat next to Skye. Her feet swung underneath her seat but she never took her eyes off May.

A bowl of oatmeal with diced apples was placed in front of them and third next to an empty place beside Skye. 

May pointed at Skye's dish "Eat, I am going get Fitz." Skye opened her mouth but May cut her off "I'll be back in a minute."

Skye nodded and watched May leave the room. Coulson watched the little girls bottom lip pop out and her eyes became shiny with unshed tears, it broke his heart that just in less than a day Skye had become so attached to May.

"If you hurry and eat I am sure I can convince May to go to the toy store."

"TOYS?" 

That seemed to do the trick for a moment before May returned with Fitz right behind her. He slipped into the chair next to Skye and patted her head "Morning, Skye."

The small agent bounced in her seat and grinned at Fitz "Couwson said we can go get some toys!"

May paused her tea making and glared at Coulson then looked to Skye "Oh did he?"

Skye nodded wildly "Uhhuh! And wiff you!"

Another glare was thrown at Coulson "A moment?"

Coulson gulped the mouthful of breakfastbhe had in his mouth and tossed Skye a smile before following May into the hall.

She was leaning against the wall. He opened his mouth but she held up a hand "You're back, there is no need for me to play sitter anymore. I should be out there trying to find Ward."

"And soon enough you will be but right now Skye needs you." 

May pushed from the wall and crossed her arms "Like I said I'm a specialist, not some stand-in parent."

At that moment Skye came running into the room and right away she ran to May and wrapped her arms around her thigh "Done!"

Coulson lifted his chin towards them and looked at May "Tell that to her."

May didn't even bother to glare instead she acted as though he had never said a word. Skye did a little dance and tugged on May's shirt "I have to potty."

Coulson clapped his hands together "Why don't you girls go get ready and then we can get this show on the road."

"I'm going to shoot you." 

This time May did glare as Skye tried to pull her down the hall to get ready for the day. Coulson grinned when he heard Skye telling May to hurry before she wet herself.

 

Fitz just finished the dishes when Coulson came back in the room.

"Be ready in 10. We're going on field trip."

"We, sir?"

"You, me, May and the half pint. Going to need some toys to keep her occupied for a while."

Fitz nodded slowly "So uh, no, um head way on a...cure?"

"Banner had a theory but nothing solid."

There was pregnant silence that filled there air before Coulson spoke again "Any particular reason why I owe May a new jacket?"

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck with a grin "Skye ate a whole Hers, Hershey bar... it, uh didn't end well for May."

"Gotcha" He made a face as the visions of how May's prized jacket could have been ruined.  He was definitely going to have to make up it up to her. Thoughts of wearing Kevlar under his suit sounded pretty good right now, ya know, just in case his friend decided to follow through on her threat.

 

TBC.


End file.
